Blessed from the Heavens
by AznVKai
Summary: COMPLETE - Hinamori Momo hopes to confess to the one she loves most. She meets the guardian who is to help grant her wish to get her and Kira together. Ironically, she realizes the person she really cares for is her heavenly guardian, Hitsugaya Toshiro.
1. Blessed from the Heavens

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way! Other than that, all copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Synopsis:** Hinamori Momo hopes to confess to the one she loves most. The next day, she meets the guardian who is to help grant her wish to get her and her crush, Kira Izuru together. Ironically, in the end, she realizes the one person she really cares for is her heavenly guardian, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yes, I have decided to work on two HitsuHina fan fics (this one and After Years Apart) simultaneously. My plan is to update this story every Sunday (EST time) while the other is updated on Friday. I'll do my best to update both every week. Without any further delays, here's the prologue and chapter one to Blessed from the Heavens. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking or Dreaming." Character Narration  
_

* * *

_It still feels like I'm living a dream; a dream I didn't want to wake up from. In that dream, I lived the happiest days of my life. We shared the most memorable moments together even though it did not felt that way before. It feels like yesterday I just met him, my heavenly guardian. _

_

* * *

_

**Prologue**

"Hinamori, remind me again why do we have to do this?"

As she finished setting up the telescope at the edge of the veranda, Hinamori Momo turned to her red headed classmate, Abarai Renji. "Sensei wanted us to look at the stars in the night sky. If possible, identify them."

Laying back against his chair, he put his hands behind his head. "How are we supposed to do that when the lights in the whole town is mostly turned on?"

"That is why we're star gazing late at night Abarai-kun," replied their other classmate, Kira Izuru, who entered the veranda with a tray of pop drinks and chips.

"Sensei gives us the most out of this world assignments to complete and it's only the beginning of the fall semester!"

Placing the tray on the small table next to Renji, Kira took a seat right next to him. "As long as we're learning at school, we have no other choice but to do what the teacher tells us to do. Besides, it will benefit us in the long run."

"You're already thinking about the future? Come on Kira, we still have a year left until our senior year. You can think about it by then. In the meantime, enjoy our junior year."

"Well unlike your folks, my parents expect a lot from me."

"Tch, fine. Do what you want."

"Ah, sorry Hinamori-kun. We're not helping at all, aren't we?" Kira asked the raven haired girl.

She could feel her cheeks heat up. Even though she has known him since middle school, he doesn't know that she has a huge crush on him. _"Mou, calm yourself Momo. Even though you like him, he only thinks of you as a friend."_

"Hinamori-kun?"

"Ah no, don't worry about it," she hesitantly replied. "I don't mind you two talking about other things. Besides, it's a good way of wasting time until we can see the stars in the sky."

"Good point there."

"Let's not talk about school," Renji said.

"Alright then, what do you want to talk about?"

"I heard that Kurosaki-kun is going out with Orihime-chan," Hinamori said.

"Ah yeah, they are," Renji replied as he opened his can of pop. "Apparently, Inoue is the one who confessed to him."

"I'm quite amazed," Kira said. "She seems like the shy type, but she's able to pull it off."

"Yeah, I guess."

"I think it's amazing," Hinamori said. "It really took her a lot of courage to admit her feelings to the person she loves. I don't think I'll be able to do the same if I had mutual feelings for a boy."

"Now that's where you're wrong Hinamori," replied the red headed teenager. "If you don't say a thing to that person, he'll never find out."

"Abarai-kun, I never thought of you to be the type to know these things," Kira replied.

"Let's just say it's experience."

"With Rukia-san," Hinamori added.

"Shut up," snapped the tall teenager. "S-She's my childhood friend."

"There's no need to lie Abarai-kun," Kira said as he place a hand on his shoulder, "the whole school knows about it."

"Tch...be quiet."

As the two boys continued to bicker with one another, Hinamori began looking up in the clear night sky. She envied Renji and all the other people who are able to find their special someone. _"If only Kira-kun and I could be together."_

Placing her hands together, she closed her eyes and silently made a wish. _"I hope to have the courage to tell the person who I love the most my feelings. Then we could be together."_

"Ah look Hinamori-kun! A shooting star just passed by!" Kira exclaimed.

Opening them once more, she looked to find nothing different. "Huh, where is it?"

"You just missed it," Renji replied. "It quickly flew by as you were standing there thinking to yourself."

"Mou..."

"It's alright Hinamori-kun. There's always next time," Kira said.

"Ah yeah..."

They continued to look at the stars until it is time to pack it in for the night. Once Kira and Renji left the Hinamori residence, the sixteen year old girl is finally put to rest after she went to her bedroom, got changed, and went to bed. Fast asleep, she didn't realize the glass door quietly opened by itself, allowing a gentle breeze blowing into the room. By the time she wakes up, she will find out. She is not alone.

* * *

**Blessed from the Heavens**

**Chapter One**: Blessed from the Heavens

_She is nervous; very nervous, but she has to say it. There is no other way or else he is never going to find out. She's in love with him. "Kira-kun," she said._

_"Yes, Hinamori-kun?"_

_"I-I have something important to say."_

_"What is it?"_

_"I-I-I lov--"_

* * *

"It's time to wake up," she heard.

Slowly getting herself to sit up in bed, Hinamori began rubbing the sleepiness away from her eyes with the pointer fingers on her hands. "Oba--" she said before a thought came into mind. _"Wait a minute, that doesn't sound like Obaa-san. Who is talking to me?"_

By the time she opened her chocolate brown eyes, Hinamori met him for the first time. Sitting on the other side of her bed and leaning his back against the side wall is a boy with snowy white hair and glowing emerald-teal eyes. He looked younger than her, about two or three years. He is dressed in a black collar T-shirt and light gray pants. Crossing his arms over his chest, he turned to her and said, "You're finally awake."

She went on all fours to take a closer look at him. "Are...you lost little boy?"

Irritated that he is addressed as such, the white haired boy ignored her comment and retorted, "No, I'm not lost."

"Well, if you're not lost, then what are you doing here and who are you?"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro. I'm your heavenly guardian."

"Heavenly guardian as in guardian angel?"

"If that's how you want to put it."

Sitting back down on her bottom, Hinamori said, "But you don't look like one."

"Hah?" he asked, turning to the curious raven haired girl.

Before he could say anything else, Hinamori already crept her way closer to him. She started poking at the pair of what seems to be wings and then finally ruffling with her hand, his white hair. She wanted to make sure he is real or not. It turns out that he is.

"Oi! What was that all about?" Hitsugaya asked as he brushed her hand away.

"Are those wings?"

"Yes they are."

"How come they are made up of frozen ice?" Hinamori asked. "Don't angels have...well, you know wings made up of feathers?"

Looking up at the white ceiling above them, the boy replied, "Tch, it's guardian. Tell that to the superiors from above. One of them pulled a prank on me and decided to freeze my wings." (_**A/N:** LOL, poor Shiro-chan. xD_)

"Mou, that's mean."

"I know."

"How long does it take to melt?"

"It doesn't, I'm stuck with it."

"That's unfortunate."

"Tell me about it."

"Ah, sumimasen. I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Hi--"

"Hinamori Momo, a sixteen year old junior from Seireitei High School," Hitsugaya stated. "Your favourite subject is philosophy and don't really have a worse subject. You are known as one of the brightest and the most innocent looking girls in the whole school. All the boys are into you and would do whatever it takes to go out on a date with you. Unfortunately for them, you're not interested in them because you're interested in your classmate and middle school friend, Kira Izuru. He is your secret crush since you first entered high school. He is also my goal to finish this mission. You want me to help bring the both of you together, am I right?"

"Sugoi, how did you know all that stuff?"

"Isn't that obvious? Guardians who are sent down from the heavens must know a few things about their client before they get a chance to meet them."

"Is that so?"

Taking a brief look at the alarm clock next to her bedside, the heavenly guardian said, "Shouldn't you be getting ready for school? You're going to be late if you keep talking to me."

Confirming the time by looking at the alarm clock as well, Hinamori exclaimed as she started scrambling around the room. "You're right! I'm going to be late for class!"

"You better hurry up," Hitsugaya said, "you have only about thirty minutes before the school bell rings."

"Mou, this is not my day!" Hinamori exclaimed as she began pulling out her school clothes from her wardrobe.

Just as she is about to change, she remembered about the heavenly guardian. Turning around, Hinamori asked, "Um, can you lea--huh?"

Somehow he is nowhere in sight.

"Where...did he go?"

* * *

She arrived to school on time and with very little time to spare. When she opened the slide door to classroom 2-1, Hinamori found her two friends and classmates, lounging around together in the back of the class. Walking towards them, she greeted, "Ohayo Kira-kun, Abarai-kun."

"Ohayo Hinamori-kun," Kira replied.

"Yo," Renji said.

"You wouldn't believe what happened to me this morning," Hinamori said as she took her seat at her desk. "When I woke up, I saw this boy with pure white hair and emerald eyes. His name is Hitsugaya Toshiro and he's a hea--"

She felt the room's temperature cooling down. A cold chill started climbing up her spine once she felt a hand is placed on her right shoulder. Hinamori is too afraid to do anything. All she heard were the words from his mouth, "You shouldn't be talking about me."

Turning her head to see the heavenly guardian at her side once more, Hinamori exclaimed, "Eh, Hitsugaya-kun! What are you doing here?"

"Hitsugaya? Who are you talking to Hinamori?" Renji asked.

Resuming her attention to her friends, Hinamori said, "Eh?"

"Baka, I'm a guardian for peat sake. Of course, your friends can't see or hear me," she heard him say as she watched the guardian leaning against the wall near Kira and Renji.

"Mou, do you always do this?"

"Do what?"

"Appear out of thin air?"

"That's what guardians do. We're spirits."

"Hinamori-chan, are you alright?" Kira asked.

"Don't tell me you still believe in imaginary friends," Renji said.

"No, I don't!" Hinamori quickly replied, trying to think of an excuse in the process. "It's just...I'm practicing. Yeah, I'm practicing my communication skills. You know, there's a presentation I have to do soon."

"That's true, we do have one sometime next week," Kira agreed.

"Anyway, I'll be right back. I just need to use the girl's washroom for a moment," Hinamori said as she quickly ran out of the classroom.

"Oi! You better come back before the teacher arrives!" Renji called out. "She's been acting pretty differently today."

"You noticed it too?" Kira asked. "Maybe something's bothering her."

"Just leave her for a while, she'll tell us when she's ready."

"Yeah..."

* * *

Making sure that there is no one else in the girl's washroom besides herself, Hinamori closed the door and locked it up. Turning around and leaning against the door, Hinamori said, "Hitsugaya-kun, are you here?"

"That's an obvious question to ask," Hitsugaya replied as he appeared sitting at the windowsill towards her.

"Mou, I don't think this communication thing is going to work. Whenever you need to talk to me, can't you do it when I'm alone? My friends will think I'm weird."

"You only want me to do that because you don't want to embarrass yourself in front of Kira, isn't it?"

"Hitsugaya-kun please don't do that. I thought you were sent from above to help me confess to Kira-kun, not to make my life worse."

"I am."

"Mou, I'm starting to wonder if you're qualified for this."

"Shut up, I didn't even get a chance to reject this mission. This stuff is not of my expertise."

"So you don't plan on helping in the first place."

Turning half of his body away from the raven haired girl, Hitsugaya replied, "That's not it. Since I'm stuck with it, I have no other choice, but to get the job done. The old man from above threatened me to do this or else I will lose my guardian privileges and ranking."

"The afterlife has those things?"

"You'll find out after you died."

"Mou..."

"The teacher's about to enter the classroom. You should get going."

"Ah yeah, I forgot," Hinamori replied as she turned around and began to unlock the door. Just as she is about to leave the room, Hinamori turned back and said, "Arigato for helping me."

"Douitashimashite."

"I'll talk to you later Shiro-chan!"

Before the white haired guardian could say another word, Hinamori already left. With a sigh of defeat, Hitsugaya recalled the last comment she made. "Tch, don't go around giving other people nicknames baka."

Opening the window, he went through and flew out into the wide outdoors.

* * *

He spent his time sitting on Seireitei High's school rooftop, thinking of a way to get Hinamori to confess to Kira. The best way is to give them some alone time together. However, there is a problem to that; her other friends. After scrolling through her and her friends' profiles and descriptions in his folder, he knew she's always surrounded by her friends. She is rarely alone. "This will take quite some time before I can complete this mission," he said. "I have three months left until I'm called back to the afterlife. By then, I have to get the job done."

"Ne, let's eat here," the heavenly guardian heard as the staircase door to the roof opened.

Looking below, he saw a group of tall teenagers walking together. Amongst them is his client, Hinamori Momo. Just as stated in their agendas in each of their profiles, they usually have lunch together on the roof. He decided to learn a little more about her and her friend and crush, Kira by watching how they interact with one another.

"So how's morning class for you?" Hinamori asked.

"It's been rather fun!" the large breasted cheery girl, Inoue replied. "Cooking class has been rather tasty!"

"That must be Inoue Orihime," Hitsugaya recalled. "According to the data, she is sixteen years old, known for having a strange appetite for the strange foods she makes and eats. A few years ago, her brother passed away due to a car accident. Since then, her close friends were her moral support especially her boyfriend who she started dating since the end of their freshmen year. She is currently living in the same house as her friend, Arisawa Tatsuki."

"Maybe for you Inoue-san," the dark blue haired glasses teenager, Ishida said. "Our sensei had to go to the nurse's office after taking a look at your food."

"Ishida Uryu, currently fifteen years old. He is the top student in his class. Not only he excels in the academic field, but also a few curricular activities as well. That all includes archery and sewing class. He is known as the loner in the group. Despite all that, his friends usually drag him along with them."

"Just what kind of topping ingredients did you put on your cake this time Inoue?" the bright orange haired teenager, Ichigo asked.

"Well, chocolate chips, strawberries, banana slices, some ketchup, mustard, and even some pickled olives!" Inoue replied.

"Eh...that sounds rather, um...tasty."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, sixteen years old," Hitsugaya stated. "He is currently the person Inoue is dating. He is also a person of good morals and beliefs. With that, he only fights to protect those he cares about. He lives with his strange doctor of a father and two sisters, Karin and Yuzu at the Kurosaki Clinic. The one next to him is Yasutora Sado or also known as Chad, sixteen. He is the silent type that likes to listen to what others had to say, but much like Kurosaki, defends the weak and vulnerable."

Turning his attention to the remaining four teenagers, he confirmed their identities. "He's pretty boy, Ayasegawa Yumichika and that's his bald headed friend and most active fighter in the school, Maradame Ikkaku. Pineapple red head is Abarai Renji and finally the sad looking person is Kira Izuru, Hinamori's secret crush."

"Shiro-chan, what are you talking about?" a voice suddenly asked.

Turning his attention to the raven haired girl who has suddenly sneaked up on him, the white haired heavenly guardian replied, "Oi, shouldn't you be with your friends right now?"

"Yeah, but I heard you talking about my friends out loud from down there," Hinamori replied. "So, I made up an excuse to leave them and came to you. So what are you talking about?"

"I'm just observing."

"Observing about what?"

"How you interact with them in the presence of your secret crush."

"Oh..."

"You don't have a lot of opportunities to be alone with him."

"Ah yeah, usually the others interrupt."

"Especially the girls."

"Well, that's because we usually have a lot of girl talks amongst ourselves."

"Your other female friend that you hang around with is Kuchiki Rukia, sixteen years old. She is Abarai Renji's childhood and one month old girlfriend. She is also Kurosaki's close and most reliable friend. Her attitude is more tomboyish compared to the other girls because of that," he explained until a sudden thought came into mind._ "She's also his sister-in-law..." _(_**A/N:** Hn, I wonder who could that be. xD_)

"Sugoi, how did you know so much about them?"

"Read their profiles and descriptions from this," Hitsugaya said as he held up the folder out to her. "Information from the heavens on the living beings below. It always get updated once every two or three days."

"So the people from above are really constantly watching us."

"That's how they are able to decide who goes to the heavenly afterlife or down below."

"Souka?"

"Anyway, I'm done with information gathering," he said as he stood up from his seat. Brushing the dust off the back of his pants, he soon put his hands into his pants pockets, turned to Hinamori and said, "Ask Kira to walk with you home."

"Eh why?"

"It seems he _forgot_ to bring his telescope home after he left your place yesterday."

"Wait, don't tell me you stole it from his place?"

"Let's just say it's _borrowed_," he replied as he began to drift away.

"Mou, you shouldn't do such things!" she called out to him.

Turning his body back to her, Hitsugaya said, "Well, you want to be together with Kira or not?"

"I-I well..."

"Just leave it to me. I know what I'm doing."

"Ah hai..."

"Good. Now remember what I told you."

Just as the boy disappeared once more, Hinamori called out, "Yeah, but Shiro-cha--"

Before she knew it, Hinamori froze stiff as the guardian reappeared in front of her, staring her down with his icy glare. "Oh yes, one more thing," Hitsugaya warned. "Don't call me that. It's Hitsugaya."

With a short nod to show she understood, he walked past her. By the time she turned around, he was nowhere to be found.

* * *

She counted the time as the deadline draws near. Hinamori must somehow tell Kira about the telescope and bring him home with her. _"Mou, this is going to be harder than I thought it would be," _Hinamori thought with frustration as she listened to the final lecture of the day. _"Why can't Shiro-chan be a little more helpful?"_

By the time the school bell rung, Hinamori quickly packed her belongings and decided to use this time to approach Kira. Walking over to his desk, Hinamori said, "Ano Kira-kun."

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Kira asked.

"When you left last night, you sort of forgot to bring your telescope home."

Placing a hand on the bottom of his chin, he began recalling the events from last night. "Really I did? Hm, I thought I did brought it with me back home yesterday. But then again, I guess I really did forget."

"You can drop by at my place and pick it up."

"Okay then, thanks for telling me that Hinamori-kun. I'll pick it up right now if that's okay with you?"

"Ah, of course it's alright. It won't take too long," Hinamori said as she began leaving the classroom with him.

"Yeah."

Just as they left class 2-1, Hitsugaya was at Hinamori's desk, watching how the whole thing went. With a faint smile on his face, the heavenly guardian is satisfied that the first part to completing the mission is going well just as he expected. He had a good feeling about what may happen if Hinamori is able to gather up the courage to tell him. Without any time to waste, he flew through the window and followed the two to the Hinamori residence from the skies.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me come over to pick this up," Kira said as he carried the telescope bag strap over his shoulder, "and sorry for making you keep this."

"Ah no, it's alright," replied the raven haired girl. "I don't mind."

"Well anyways, I better head back home now. My folks are going to wonder where I am."

"Yeah."

"Oi Hinamori, tell him now," Hitsugaya said with his arms crossed and suddenly appearing at Kira's side, "your feelings about him."

She knew he is right. Hitsugaya has given her the rare opportunity to be alone together with Kira. If she doesn't tell him now, his efforts will go to waste. She didn't want that to happen at all. "Um, Kira-kun..."

Responding attentively to her, Kira asked, "Yes Hinamori-kun?"

Hinamori could feel her heart pounding against her chest and her body heating up. It's not helping her at all. As a matter of fact, it's making her life much more difficult. _"What if he doesn't return my feelings?"_

"Oi baka! Just tell him already!" Hitsugaya snapped.

"Ah hai! Um...Kira-kun. F-For a while, I've been getting these well new fee--"

"I'm sorry Hinamori-kun, can we talk about this some other time?" Kira asked. "I really need to get back home now."

"Ah, yeah. Right. Sayonara Kira-kun."

"Ja ne."

Just after the pale blond haired teenager left the residence, Hitsugaya turned to her and said, "Great, a good chance blowned away."

"Gomen nesai Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori apologized. "I must be one terrible person."

With a sigh of defeat, the younger teenager brushed his fingers through his hair. "It's okay. I'll create another opportunity for you and Kira. There's still plenty of time before my time with you is over."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Smiling with appreciation, Hinamori is truly thankful she is blessed. He is the gift from the heavens. "Arigato Shiro-chan."

"For the last time Hinamori, it's Hitsugaya!"

* * *

**References**

Sensei - Teacher

Obaa-san - Grandmother

Sumimasen - Excuse me

Sugoi - Amazing

Ohayo - Good morning

Baka - Idiot / Stupid

Arigato - Thank you

Douitashimashite - You're welcome

Souka - Is that so

Hai - Yes

Sayonara - Good bye

Ja ne - Good bye

Gomen nesai - I'm sorry

* * *

**Author's Note:** Like it? Dislike it? Have any comments or questions? Please review! Thanks!


	2. Guidebook to Love from the Experts?

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way! Other than that, all copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you for reading the previous chapter. Special thanks goes to **momoxtoshiro135**, **xoxoxhitsuhinafan1xoxox**, **zeivr **and **eye of destruction **for reviewing. Chapter Two is up and ready to go! Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
_

_

* * *

_

**Blessed from the Heavens**

**Chapter Two:** Guidebook to Love from the Experts?

One week passed by since Hitsugaya's arrival in the living world. During that time period, the heavenly guardian has managed to create about three or four attempts to get Hinamori and Kira together. Unfortunately, his efforts were in vain. Hinamori would always get nervous; she couldn't find the heart to get over this. But he's not giving up; his perfect record is on the line. Sitting on the ledge on the veranda, Hitsugaya reviewed his past works in the last few days by reading his notes in his notebook. "One week is already done," he said, scrolling through the pages. "What should I do next?"

Just then, he heard giggling and it is coming closer. Half turning his body, he watched Hinamori's two closest friends arrive to the Hinamori residence. Once they were at the door, the young guardian went inside to wake up the sleeping girl. "Oi Hinamori, it's time to wake up," Hitsugaya said, standing at her bedside.

In response to that, Hinamori stirred in bed and half turned away from the white haired boy. She didn't want to wake up. Today is a Saturday. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Hitsugaya attempted to nudge her awake. "Wake up already."

The second time around, Hinamori groaned and flicked his hand away with hers. "Five minutes..." she muttered.

It left him no other choice. Hitsugaya held onto the edge of her blanket and quickly pulled it away from the sleeping girl. "Get out of bed right now!"

Feeling the cold breeze rushing through her sleeping form, Hinamori curled herself into a ball. "Not now Shiro-chan. Let me sleep more."

"Your friends are at the door. Didn't you invite them here today to hang out with each other?"

"Hn, I did," she murmured.

"So get up and get changed Bed Wetter Momo!"

Upon hearing her nickname used to address her, Hinamori immediately opened her eyes, sat up, and pouted, "Mou, I don't wet the bed!"

"Finally she wakes up."

"And what's with that nickname? Why does it have to be _Bed Wetter_?"

Leaning towards the sixteen year old girl with a grin on his face, Hitsugaya replied, "That's an easy question. Since you were little, every night, you used to keep wetting your bed in your sleep. You didn't get out of that habit until you're about six years old."

Hinamori frowned at the comment. "What?! That part was in my profile as well?"

"Yup."

"Mou..."

"Anyway, your grandmother is calling for you right about now. Your friends are waiting downstairs," Hitsugaya said as he began heading towards the open window.

"I know already! I don't need you to tell me that!" Hinamori said as she watched him fly through the open glass door. "Mou, sometimes I wished he isn't such a stalker."

* * *

"Rukia-san, Orihime-chan, I'm sorry I made you two wait for me," Hinamori apologized upon entering the living room. "I sort of overslept."

Taking a seat next to the orange haired girl, Rukia replied, "It's alright. We have plenty of time to hang around with one another."

"Yeah, we don't usually have private girl time together especially when we're constantly surrounded by boys," Orihime added, "not that they're annoying or anything."

"So what are we going to talk about today?" Hinamori asked.

"Let's talk about you."

"Huh, me?"

"Yeah, lately we noticed you've been trying so hard to confess your feelings to Kira," Rukia said.

Feeling her cheeks turn a light shade of pink, Hinamori replied, "Y-You noticed?"

"Of course we do!" Orihime said. "It's a girl's intuition."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"We're going to help you get together with him," Rukia said.

* * *

As the three Seireitei High School friends continued their conversation in the living room, the heavenly guardian is sitting on the rooftop, developing another plan to get Hinamori to confess her feelings to her middle school friend. "Yo taicho! How have you've been lately?" said a cheery voice behind him.

Good things had to come to an end soon enough. He knew it is only a matter of time before she decides to drop by and visit. "Don't bother me Matsumoto. I'm busy thinking," retorted the white haired boy who didn't make any eye contact with the strawberry orange haired guardian.

All dressed in a velvet short skirt and a white sleeveless tang-top, the guardian placed her hands on her hips and replied, "Aw, come on! It has been a while since we last spoke to each other."

"It has only been a week."

"But still, I missed you!"

"Let me guess, you came all the way here just to ask me to finish the paperwork once again."

"Hai!"

Turning his head to the woman, Hitsugaya gave her a glare. "Can't you do them yourself for once?"

"I'm sorry taicho, but I have plans with my fellow colleagues. My schedule's totally booked until who knows when."

"Since when going to a sake bar every night is important business anyway?"

"Since forever. You're such a workaholic! Forget about your missions for once; you should take your vacation right now."

"I'm on duty Matsumoto!"

"Oh yeah, that's right. Well, let me help you then."

"I don't need help."

Ignoring the young heavenly guardian, Matsumoto summoned a thin black folder into her hands. Opening the contents inside, she briefly read it. Once finished, she closed the folder once more and turned her attention to Hitsugaya. "Oh yes you do!" she replied as she pointed a finger out in front of her. During that process, she opened her faint light golden wings outwards. "This looks like a job for the most beautiful and sexiest guardian in the heavenly afterlife, Matsumoto Rangiku!"

Pushing her wing away from his face, Hitsugaya snapped, "Oi, watch where you're spreading them!"

"Ah sorry about that taicho, I didn't notice you were there."

_"Why you..."_

"But anyway, it appears that a slightly more different approach needs to be put into motion in order for Hinamori-chan to confess to Kira properly."

Crossing his arms over his chest, the white haired guardian said, "Sake is never the answer to all our problems."

"Aw, how stingy. You knew what I was going to say that."

"Of course. Besides, they're underage."

"Is that so? I never knew people have put laws like that now."

"Isn't that obvious? We've lived our time long before the industrial revolution and urbanization has happened."

"In that case, good thing I have a back up plan."

"Matsumoto! Get back to work in the afterlife already!" he snapped.

"Cheh, fine then. Don't ask for my help. You really need to get a girlfriend taicho. It's healthy for you," Matsumoto said before she flew away.

Kissing his teeth over the last comment she made, the white haired heavenly guardian retorted, "Girlfriend, as if I need one."

* * *

Later in the day, Inoue and Rukia decided to take Hinamori out and execute their plan to get her to confess to Kira. "Well, here we are!" Inoue said as the three girls now stand in the middle of Seireitei Park. "The meeting spot where we will meet Kira-kun, Abarai-kun, and Kurosaki-kun to hang out with."

"Mou, what exactly are we here for?" Hinamori asked.

"A triple date."

"Eh? A date?!"

"That's right!"

"Don't go whining like a baby," Rukia commanded. "Kira isn't going to notice you if you act that way."

"Mou..."

"Listen, this is the plan: after we meet up with them, we're all going out together for lunch. While you two are eating, we're going to make up an excuse to leave you two alone. By then, use the chance to confess to him, okay?"

"Ah hai."

"Good."

Noticing that the three boys are coming, Orihime turned to the other two girls and said, "They're coming just as we've planned. They're on time."

She could already feel her heart beat faster. All this is all too sudden. When Hitsugaya is initializing another plan to get her and Kira together, he would always tell her before hand. She's not ready to do this. She needs some reassurance. "Ano, I'll be right back," Hinamori said as she bolted her way from them. "I need to use the washroom for a moment!"

"Wait Momo-chan!" Inoue called out. "Maybe this plan isn't such a good idea for her after all."

Despite her efforts, the raven haired girl already ran off on her own. Crossing her arms over her chest, Rukia said, "It may be, but we've come this far already. We can't stop. She'll be back soon enough."

"Ah yeah."

"For now, we just have to delay the three until she has the guts to return to us."

* * *

Instead of going to the washroom, Hinamori decided that talking to him from behind a tree would be more appropriate. Not only she doesn't have the time to be doing such things, but also it is a public facility. "Shiro-chan, I need your help," Hinamori said.

"It's not _Shiro-chan_; it's Hitsugaya, Bed Wetter Momo," she heard him reply.

Looking above her, the heavenly guardian is sitting on a large branch of the tree. "Mou, stop calling me that and come down here for a moment."

Obeying her order, he did just what she had told him to do. Putting his hands into his pants pockets, Hitsugaya asked, "So what do you want?"

"Orihime-chan and Rukia-san are both trying to get me together with Kira-kun!"

"Hn, what's wrong with that?"

"When we meet him, Kurosaki-kun, and Abarai-kun, we're all going out for lunch. Then, they'll somehow leave me and Kira-kun alone to do the confession thing."

"Is that so? At least I don't have to put any effort into this plan."

"Mou Shiro-chan, please be serious! I'm not ready for this," she pouted at the shorter teenager.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Placing both hands on her shoulder, Hinamori began to stare into the emerald-teal eyes of the heavenly guardian. "Of course, you're ready for this. Remember why you're doing this; you wished to have the courage to confess to the most important person in your life."

Even though he's all serious and cold, Hinamori noticed the soft side to this person. He really does care to a certain extent. Smiling with brewing new found confidence and appreciation, Hinamori said, "Arigato for believing in me."

"Your welcome."

They remained that way for the new few seconds in pleasant silence until she spoke. "Um Hitsugaya-kun, your hands are still on my shoulders."

Realizing what he has done, the heavenly guardian suddenly retreated his hands back into his pants pockets as he half turned away from the raven haired girl. "Sorry."

"It's alright."

"You should get going. They're waiting for you."

"Ah yeah, I'll talk to you later Shiro-chan," she said as she waved him good bye upon leaving.

Standing there and watching her leave, Hitsugaya brushed a hand through his hair and made his final comment by saying, "No matter how many times I remind her, she's still going to use that nickname. Why do I even bother?"

* * *

After she has met up with the rest of her friends, they all went to a nearby burger joint to eat lunch together. "Mmm, this is so good!" Rukia exclaimed. "Can you imagine all the hard work and time it takes for the people to make this burger as it is?"

"It's just a burger Rukia," Ichigo replied.

"Even though they have worked hard to make this," Orihime said, "this burger could use some improvement like adding a few roasted seafood items and anchovies! Wait, you can also add green peppers and some peanut butter and jam!"

"Eh, yeah...you do that," Renji replied, trying to not to think too deeply about the food she just described.

"This really is the best fast food restaurant to be eating hamburgers and fries," Kira said. "They really have lived up to its name."

"Ah yeah," Hinamori agreed.

Once Rukia finished her burger, her eyes turned to Orihime's, signaling that it is time to execute their plan. Upon seeing it, Orihime gave her a short nod. Then, she began tugging Ichigo's arm, attempting to pull him away from the group. "Kurosaki-kun, let's go out somewhere!"

"Eh, but Inoue, can't we wait for the others to finish?" Ichigo asked.

"There's this really nice place I really want to go right Kuchiki-san?"

"Yes, there is!" Rukia exclaimed boldly, slamming her hands on the table.

"Oi, you're obviously lying..."

"Who cares? Let's go Renji!"

"Ah yeah," Renji hesitantly agreed.

"What about those two?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't worry about them. They'll catch up to us later, right you two?" Rukia asked.

"Ah yeah," they both said, nodding with agreement.

"Let's go already!" Inoue complained as she tugged his arm with greater force.

"Alright alright already!" Ichigo said as the four teenagers quickly left the restaurant.

"They sure are in a rush," Kira stated.

"Yeah, they are," Hinamori agreed.

"Are you finished eating Hinamori-kun?"

"Ah hai," replied the raven haired girl as she placed the empty wrapper on the tray. "Um, Kira-kun..."

"Yes?"

"About what I said the other day, back when you were at my house, I...um."

She began fiddling with her fingers, trying to find the courage to say those words to him. However, it's not helping at all. To make things even worse, Kira is patiently listening to what she has to say. _"Mou, I can't do this!" _

"Hinamori-kun, we should get going already," Kira said. "The others are going to get tired of waiting for us."

"Ah yeah. Let's go."

* * *

Later when she returned home, Hinamori immediately went to her room to lay down on the bed. Today is one long day. With a sigh of defeat, she stared blankly at the white ceiling. "Mou, I couldn't say it again today," she said.

"Even with your friends' assistance and my assurance, you still couldn't do it?" asked the heavenly guardian, who appeared to her, sitting with one knee up on the bed right next to her. "Tch, it figures."

Sitting up and turning to him, Hinamori replied, "I'm sorry. You...just have to be patient with me a little longer."

Running his fingers through his white hair, Hitsugaya sighed with defeat. "Well you better tell him soon before anything bad happens to him. Who knows when you're going to get another chance like this."

"Ah hai, I'll do my best!"

"You better or else all my hard work goes down the drain just like all the other times."

"By the way, you said before that this stuff is not your expertise. Does that mean you never experienced love and got yourself involved into a relationship before?"

"I don't have time to worry about stuff like that. I never did."

"So, you died young, didn't you?"

"Hn, I guess. It has been who knows how long since I last took breath as a living being."

"Is that so? Hitsugaya-kun, how did you di--"

"Your grandmother's calling for you," Hitsugaya interrupted. "Dinner is ready."

"Ah yeah," Hinamori said as she got out of bed. Pulling the guardian's arm with her, the raven haired girl wanted the boy to join her for dinner. "Come on Shiro-chan."

"Oi, what are you doing?"

"Inviting you to dinner."

"Hinamori, I don't eat; only when I'm hungry, I will."

"Even if you're not going to eat, it's better than flying off somewhere by yourself. One night wouldn't hurt."

He wanted to leave her alone so that he can do some work, but for some reason, the guardian couldn't find the heart to say no to her. He was afraid of making her upset especially when it comes to making her cry over something he did. It would only make him feel very guilty afterwords. With a sigh of defeat, he finally gave up. "Fine then, I'll come."

* * *

**References**

Taicho - Captain

Arigato - Thank you

Hai - Yes

* * *

**Author's Note:** When it comes to writing HitsuHina fan fictions, I always have to add Matsumoto into the mix to cause some havoc for Toshiro. A little uplifting humour between the two awesome partner opposites wouldn't hurt. Anyway, enough with me yapping. It's time to review! Just press the pretty green button below. xD Thanks.


	3. Lessons in Baking

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way! All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. Oh yeah, I don't own the marble cake recipe.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you for your reviews! Shout outs goes to **eye of destruction**, **George**, and **ayume hime**. Chapter Three is up and ready to go! Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
_

_

* * *

_

**Blessed from the Heavens**

**Chapter Three:** Lessons in Baking

Today marked the one month anniversary since Hitsugaya Toshiro's first arrival into her life. It is also the day before she finally gets to start baking treats for her cooking course at Seireitei High School. She is going to bake a cake. However, there is one problem: she doesn't know how to make one. "What are you doing Hinamori?" Hitsugaya asked, watching the raven haired girl laying out the ingredients on the counter table.

"I'm baking a cake," she replied, walking to her school bag and pulling out a cake recipe book she bought from the bookstore nearby. Opening it to a particular page, she set it on the counter. Just as she left to gather the baking tools, Hitsugaya took the liberty to read what cake she is trying to bake.

"You're making chocolate and vanilla marble cake?"

After laying out all the tools on the counter table, Hinamori replied, "Yes, I am."

"What for?"

"To practice for tomorrow. At school, our sensei is going to do a short lesson and demonstration on how to bake a cake. For our assignment, we are to make one ourselves."

As he was speaking, Hinamori started putting on her pink apron and tied the ribbon together into a bow on the back. "Hn, so you're learning to make one now so that you don't have to mess up later on."

"Yeah."

"You're also doing that just in case yours taste bad. You want to give a slice of yours to Kira."

Just like always, he got the right answer. Noticing the suddenly shy girl turn a little pink, Hinamori slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah."

"I figured that much. At least you're doing something good for yourself."

"Well, that's because you're always thinking of ways to get me to confess to Kira. So, I decided to give you some sort of a break for once."

"I am thankful for that."

"I really am glad Obaa-san let me use the kitchen while she is out with her friends."

"Are you sure about that? What if you cause a house fire or something?"

"I won't make one. As long as you're with me, you'll keep me out of trouble, right?"

Folding his arms over his chest, the heavenly guardian narrowed his eyes to stare at her. "Who do you think I am, a firefighter? Don't expect me to pamper you all the time Hinamori."

Ignoring his comment, the raven haired girl replied, "Shall we start then Shiro-chan?"

"You're not even listening and don't call me that!"

Following the instructions with her pointer finger, she mentally read it. On the other hand, Hitsugaya too is mentally reading the instructions. Once finished, he turned his attention to the raven haired girl to find her clueless of what she is supposed to do. "It's your first time baking isn't it?"

"Ah hai..."

Sighing with defeat, the heavenly guardian held out his hand to her. "Here, let me help."

Nodding with agreement, she handed over to the book and listened to what he has to say. "To start things off, you need to make sure you have all the ingredients on the table, okay?"

"Ah yeah."

Reading the ingredients from the recipe, Hitsugaya stated, "What you should have is 225 grams of room temperature butter, 225 grams of caster sugar, 4 eggs, 2 teaspoons of vanilla extract, 225 grams of plain flour, 2 teaspoons of baking powder, 50 milliliters of milk, and finally 50 grams of sifted cocoa powder."

Double checking that all the ingredients are present, Hinamori looked over each of the items present on the counter. "Yes, there's nothing missing."

"Good. Now, step number one: Preheat the oven to 180 degrees Celsius. In the meantime, butter and flour the sides of a 20 centimeter cake tin and line the base with greaseproof paper. You got all that?"

She nodded with agreement. "Yes, I did."

"I'll preheat the oven. You put a little flour onto the cake pan to prevent cake stickiness. Then, you put greaseproof paper onto the base."

"Hai."

As Hitsugaya adjusted the dial on the kitchen stove, he got the oven to start preheating while Hinamori did what she was told. Once finished, the heavenly guardian returned to the recipe book to continue reading the instructions. "Step number two: Cream the butter in a large bowl or in an electric food mixer until soft. Then, add sugar and beat until the mixture is light and fluffy."

"So, I'm supposed to mix the butter into a bowl until it's mushy?"

"Yes."

"Okay..."

Taking the butter stick sitting, she opened the wrapper and put it into a large pale blue bowl. With a large spoon, she began stirring and mixing the butter. Noticing that she is struggling, Hitsugaya walked behind the raven haired girl. Placing his hand on hers, he began assisting her**(1)**. "Hitsugaya-kun..." Hinamori said.

"This is how you do it," he replied.

"Ah yeah, arigato."

The two have been like this for the next few minutes. Even though he is a person that gives off a rather _cold_ demeanor, ironically his body felt warm and comforting. Hinamori learned that just now. "This is good enough," Hitsugaya said as he let go of her and stood next to her side. "Keep doing that while I add the sugar."

Nodding with agreement, Hinamori continued stirring the mixture by herself. As she is doing that, Hitsugaya took a small bowl of already measured sugar and poured it into the large bowl bit by bit. Once all the contents are emptied, the white haired boy put the small bowl away and watched her stir the mixture until it became light and fluffy. "Next instruction: Whisk the eggs and vanilla extract together in a small bowl. Gradually add the eggs to the butter mixture, beating all the time. Sift in the flour and baking powder and fold in gently to mix, then add the milk and mix gently to combine. Do you know how to crack an egg?"

"Yeah I do," Hinamori replied as she put the large bowl off to the side and pulled in front of her a pink small bowl. One at a time, she took an egg, hit it against the bowl, and cracked it open. Finally with her thumbnails, she opened the egg, allowing the yoke and egg whites into the bowl. She then added a few drops of vanilla extract into the mixture. Passing her the whisker, Hinamori silent gave Hitsugaya her thanks and began beating the yokes together.

"At least you're doing something on your own."

"Leave me be Shiro-chan. I'm learning how to do this."

"Yeah yeah bed wetter; now pour the wet mixture into butter mixture and beat it altogether."

"Hai."

Just as she did that, Hitsugaya slowly added the flour, baking powder, and then shortly after, the milk into her mixture. "Keep stirring."

"I already know that."

"Just making sure."

A few minutes later, after the batter is all thick and soft, Hitsugaya read the fourth instruction. "Tip half of the cake mixture into another large bowl and fold in the sifted cocoa powder, understood?"

"Crystal clear Hitsugaya-kun."

She did just as he told her to do. Hinamori poured half of the mixture into a separate bowl and added cocoa powder. "Step Five: Place the cake mixtures into the prepared tin by alternating spoonfuls of the vanilla batter with the chocolate batter, then with a skewer or similar implement, gently draw swirls through the cake mixture to _marblise_ it. Don't over mix. Bake in the oven for forty-five minutes or until a skewer inserted into the middle comes out clean. And finally step number six: Turn the cake out onto a wire rack and allow to cool before serving. That's it."

Nodding with agreement, she proceeded to finishing the recipe on her own.

* * *

After she has put the cake batter into the oven, Hinamori headed over to the kitchen sink and began to wash all the dirty dishes that Hitsugaya has nicely cleaned up for her. "Ne, thanks again for helping me bake the cake," Hinamori said.

"You can thank me later after you taste it," Hitsugaya replied.

"Good point. Um, Hitsugaya-kun..."

"What?"

"How did you know how to bake?"

"Let's just say a troublemaker I know has forced me to make one once."

"I guess that's somewhat expected since guardians have a lot of free time."

"Correction, only regular angels do. Guardians on the other hand are always working. Don't get the concept wrong."

"Ah okay."

"Plus, I learned how to do make it from all the past mission I have completed."

"Was it hard?"

"Hn, not really. It took me at least two weeks to finish it."

"I must be slowing you down. I sort of wreaked your two week completion record."

"That doesn't matter anymore. This mission is a little harder to finish."

"Thank you for taking the time off from living in the heavenly afterlife to be with me."

"Enough with the thank yous Bed Wetter Momo and finish washing the dishes."

"Mou, stop calling me that! I don't wet the bed anymore Shiro-chan!"

"It's not _Shiro-chan; _it's Hitsugaya!"

* * *

Once the cake finished baking, Hinamori pulled it out of the oven and gently dumped it onto the wire rack to let it sit and cool off. Smelling the nice aroma in the air, Hinamori could feel her mouth turn watery. She couldn't wait to taste it. "It looks delicious."

"Yeah, but appearance can be deceiving," Hitsugaya replied.

Taking out a bread knife from the counter drawer, Hinamori slowly cut out a triangle cake slice and placed it onto a small plate. Setting the sharp object on the counter, she pulled out a fork, cut out a small piece of cake, and put it into her mouth. "Umai! It's so good!"

"That's good to hear."

"Thank you so much for helping me."

"You're the one who did most of the work. Thank yourself."

"If it weren't for your guidance, I would have not made such a tasty cake. Now I know how to make one. I am ready for the baking lesson tomorrow!"

Whenever he sees her smile, it always made him feel rather content. Out of all his clients, she is the only one who is able to get him to...enjoy himself. "Good luck with that."

"Thank you."

* * *

The next day when she is at school, Hinamori baked the cake in the same fashion just like how she and Hitsugaya have made together the previous day. She totally acted like an experienced and talented baker. The raven haired girl got the attention and respect from most of her classmates and peers. "Sugoi Hinamori, your cake looks delicious," Renji said.

"Arigato Abarai-kun," Hinamori replied. "I had a good tutor who taught me how to make this."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Wow Hinamori-kun, it looks great," Kira said, approaching the two friends.

Instantly feeling her cheeks turn a darker shade of pink, the girl became a little timid. She baked the cake with all her heart and soul and now, her crush is complimenting her efforts. "Kira-kun, you want to try a slice?"

"Really, I can have a taste?"

"Yes," Hinamori said as she gave him a slice of cake.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Hey, don't I get one?" Renji complained.

With a short giggle, she gave him a slice as well. "Of course, I haven't forgotten about you."

"Mm, it really is good," Kira said after he took a bite.

"You said it," Renji agreed.

"Hey, what are you going to do with that last slice of cake?"

"Oh, that's for a close friend of mine," Hinamori said as she picked it up from the table. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Ah yeah."

With that said, Hinamori ran out of the classroom and headed her way to the school roof.

* * *

Once she got there, Hinamori found the heavenly guardian sitting on top of the fence, looking out into the view of Seireitei. "Hitsugaya-kun!" she called out to him. In response, he turned around to see her happily waving her hand at him. Jumping down onto the ground, Hitsugaya walked up to her.

"How did you know I was here?"

"It's just a feeling."

"Oh, um...so what are you doing here?"

Holding out her last slice of cake out to him, Hinamori said, "Here, this is my thanks to you for being so helpful. You deserve a snack to eat."

"Didn't I tell you this before? I don't eat unless I am really hung--"

It was when they heard his stomach do a faint growl. "I don't think your stomach agrees."

Immediately snatching the plate away from her, Hitsugaya half turned away from her and began taking a bite from the cake. "It-It's good."

"Really?"

"But you put too much sugar into it."

"Eh, I did?! Gomen nesai Hitsugaya-kun! I'll remember not to do it ag--"

"I'm kidding baka."

"Eh? Ah, mou...don't do that! I really thought I did something wrong."

"What, can't a guardian tease his client sometimes?"

"You're such a kid sometimes."

He then smirked at the girl. "I hear that a lot."

* * *

**References**

Sensei - Teacher

Hai - Yes

Arigato - Thank you

Umai - Delicious

Sugoi - Amazing

Gomen nesai - I'm sorry

Baka - Idiot / Stupid

**(1)** Just a clarification. Since Hinamori's the only living being who can see and talk to Hitsugaya, it is expected that she is able to touch him as well.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And that's the end of chapter three. Sorry if this chapter's a little slow, but I wanted to emphasize the HitsuHina moment a little more before I move onto the secondary conflict: Hitsugaya's feelings towards Hinamori. xD Ou, the fun's getting started. I'll be back next week with another chapter. Please review! Thanks.


	4. Feelings from the Heart

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way! All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you for your reviews! Shout outs and free virtual popcorn goes to **ayume hime**,** eye of destruction**, **Captain Soi Fon**, and **zeivr**. Enjoy chapter four!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
_

_

* * *

_

**Blessed from the Heavens**

**Chapter Four:** Feelings from the Heart

Hitsugaya felt the gentle light breeze blow through his hair, clothes, and wings. He savoured the moment while it lasted. Floating in midair just a few meters away from where Momo is listening to her sensei's readings from the textbook, he spent his time watching her. It has been just over a month and a half since he first started his mission with her. To be honest, he hasn't really be working as hard as he should be. During his time with her, he learned to appreciate life and let nature take it's course.

As he watches the girl attempting to pay attention to her lessons, Hitsugaya couldn't help but smirk. Once again, she is daydreaming about Kira. He could tell; she's obviously staring at him. She always look cute whenever she does that._ "Idiot, what are you thinking?"_ Hitsugaya thought, shaking it out of his mind. _"You don't have time to be thinking about such things."  
_

"Konnichiwa taicho, how's your mission going?" interrupted a way too familiar voice.

Looking over his shoulder to see the strawberry orange haired guardian standing next to him, Hitsugaya asked, "What do you want Matsumoto?"

"Aw, how mean! It's obvious that I'm sent here from above to check up on you."

"Tch, time's running out huh."

Nodding with agreement, she gave him a thumb up. "That's right!"

"Fine," he said, resuming his attention to the raven haired girl.

"So, that's Hinamori-chan, the girl you're supposed to help confess to her crush."

"Yes."

"Aw, how sweet can you get?"

"I'm stuck with this mission. I can't believe I have to play cupid for this," he muttered under his breath.

Putting up her pointer finger in front of her, she moved it back and forth. "Nah ah ah! Taicho, you know it's our duty to help those who are in need. Besides, it is the..."

His arms folded over his chest as he looked over to the side. "Heavenly thing to do, I know that. I don't need you to lecture me about it. You can't even finish your own reports without my assistance!"

"Aw, come on! I was busy at the time!"

"Drink sake all day is an excuse?! I don't think so."

"How stingy can you get?"

"Tch..."

Ignoring her once more, he took another look at the raven haired girl. "You usually don't pay attention to your client's life whenever you're on duty. Usually, you would go running off somewhere and only come back whenever they call you."

"So, is there something wrong with staying here and watching her?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I think you're falling for her."

Hitsugaya winced at the idea. Quickly giving her an icy glare, he replied, "Tch, nonsense Matsumoto! I'm_ not_ in love with Hinamori."

"Well, she is a cute girl and all."

"You're not even listening."

"Even though I would totally support you, but the problem is...you're dead."

"Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"No, but really taicho, Hinamori-chan loves Kira and they're both living beings. Isn't it best for the both of them to be together?"

"Stop telling me stuff I already know. Even if my..._feelings_ get in the way, I'll get over it. It's just some silly crush. Now that you're finished checking up on me, can you go already?"

"Alright then, I shall be off," Matsumoto said as she began flying away. "Remember taicho, your feelings have to be put aside. You're not here to make yourself happy, but Hinamori-chan."

Once he felt her presence disappear, Hitsugaya resumed his attention to Hinamori who is now being called up by the teacher to read a part of today's readings. "She's right. You're only here to bring her happiness."

* * *

Meanwhile inside the classroom, Hinamori finished her readings and sat back down on her seat. With a sigh of relief, the raven haired girl resumed her attention to her sensei. "You did well Hinamori-kun," said a familiar voice from the side.

Turning her head for a brief moment, she saw the voice is coming from Kira. Giving him a smile of thanks, Hinamori felt good for being complemented by her secret crush. _"Kira-kun, you're so considerate," _she thought.

However, her thoughts were short lived. Her thoughts about Kira slowly drifted to that of her heavenly guardian. _"Eh, come to think of it, it has been about a month and a half since I first met him. He certainly knows a lot of me, but what do I know about him? Nothing, he's always running around somewhere, thinking of new plans to get me and Kira-kun together. I don't think he ever takes a break. There's also the fact he doesn't talk a lot about himself."_

Suddenly placing her fist on the palm of her other hand, Hinamori has made a permanent decision. _"After school, I will take Hitsugaya-kun somewhere to have some fun."_

Then, her thoughts are interrupted by the school bell. Classes have finally ended for the day. Quickly packing her books into her school bag, Hinamori began leaving the classroom. "Oi what's the rush Hinamori?" Renji asked, stopping her.

"Gomen nesai, I have plans today. I need to meet someone after school," she replied before running out of the classroom.

"What's wrong with Hinamori-kun?" Kira asked, walking to Renji's side.

"She's just busy. She said she has plans to meet someone today."

"Oh, that's rare. The person she is going to meet, he must be someone special to her in order to get her out of the classroom this quickly."

"Hn, maybe."

* * *

Once she left the school premises, Hinamori made sure that no one is around. Feeling reassured, the raven haired girl called out, "Hitsugaya-kun, are you here?"

"You sure ran out of the classroom in a rush," replied the heavenly guardian who appeared at her side, walking. "Just who are you supposed to meet?"

With a smile, Hinamori answered his question. "I'm supposed to meet you."

"Hah?"

"The thing is I want to know a little more about you. You know, almost everything about me, but you can always refer to your book of profiles. On the other hand, I hardly know anything about you. Do you mind me asking?"

"Not really," Hitsugaya replied as he began to look up into the clear sky. "I've died a long time ago. I don't remember what happened."

"How about what kind of person you were back then?"

"A child prodigy; someone who is blessed with talent and a bright mind. I'm good at everything I do. Unfortunately, when it comes to relationships, I'm terrible at it. I was constantly surrounded by annoying people who only wants to be friends with me so that they can abuse my skills."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Unlike me, you have great friends who look out for you."

"Don't envy so much Shiro-chan. I'm your friend. Even though we're of different worlds, we still met. It's like destiny granted from the stars."

"Hn..."

"I really am glad I have met you. If you didn't, I would have not become the stronger person I am today."

_"Baka, you shouldn't go around worrying about others when you have your own problems to deal with," _Hitsugaya thought. He then put his hands behind his head. "So, where are we going?"

"A special place," Hinamori replied. "It's actually a hideout I used to go to whenever I want to be alone."

"Hn, you mean the destination you're planning to take me is _the place closest to heaven_?"

"Hai, it is also the best place to watch the sunset."

"Isn't it quite far from here?"

"Yeah, by the time we arrive, it will start turning dark."

"Hn..."

"Ah, so it's a bad idea after all."

"Iie, it's fine. Let's go."

"Hai!"

* * *

She took the bus to get to her hideout at Haven's Hill, also known as the place closest to heaven. By the time she arrived, Hinamori sat down on the bench and began to look at the darkening sky. It changed colour from the usual cool sky blue to a warm orange-red. "Kirei."

Sitting next to her, the heavenly guardian too is watching the sunset. "It has been a while time since I last looked at it," he said. "After all these years, the sun has not changed at all."

"Yeah, no matter where we are, we can always look at the sunset," Hinamori agreed. "It also goes the same way for the moon and the stars."

"Hn, arigato."

Turning the white haired guardian, Hinamori could have sworn him thanking her. "Did you say something?"

"I said _thank you_ Baka Momo."

"Mou, I'm not a baka and don't call me that Shiro-chan!"

Looking back at the raven haired girl, Hitsugaya retorted, "The same can be said here; it's Hitsugaya!"

"You're such a child."

"Tch..."

"Ne, how long are you are allowed to stay here?"

Her question slightly caught the heavenly guardian off guard. He almost forgot that time is still ticking; he has only a month and a half until his time in the living world expires. In normal circumstances, he would finish his missions in two weeks. However, considering the fact that this particular mission will take at most a month to complete, he should have been done right about now. Something is holding him back and thus, delaying him from returning to the afterlife as soon as possible. _"I must an idiot now; I am the heavenly guardian. My job right now is to bring happiness to the living. We do not have time to be worrying about other insignificant matters. Despite all that, I have fallen deeply in love with my client, this living girl."_

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Why did you ask?"

"Ah, just wondering. You know, eventually you have to return to the afterlife. And well..."

"What are you talking about? I can stay here as long as I want to," he suddenly lied.

"Really, so you plan on staying here for a long time?"

"Ah, yeah."

"That's great. I'm so glad."

_"Baka, why did you lie to her like that?"_

"Even though people will think I'm a little weird, but who's going to believe that I have you as my guardian angel? Please always be at my side Shiro-chan."

He wanted to say no, but he couldn't. He doesn't have the heart to. Trying his best to hide the faint blush on his cheeks, the white haired boy turned his head to the side, away from her. "Alright."

Watching him suddenly act so timid made her happy. She really is thankful to have him around. Hinamori wanted these days to last forever. "Thank you."

_"Oh well, this is fine for me. Even though in the long run, I won't be able to be together with her, as long I can stay here with her for the time I have left, I'll be satisfied."_

* * *

**References**

Sensei - Teacher

Konnichiwa - Good afternoon

Taicho - Captain

Gomen nesai - I'm sorry

Hai - Yes

Iie - No

Kirei - So pretty

Arigato - Thank you

Baka - Idiot / Stupid

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh boy our little heavenly guardian is stuck between doing his job and trying to resist cute Momo. xD Poor little guy, he needs a hug. Anyway, please review and I'll be back again next week with chapter five. Laterz!


	5. A Little Study Help

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way! All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Guess who's back?! Yes, it's me. Thank you all for taking the time to read the previous chapter. Special shout outs and thank yous goes to my reviewers: **eye of destruction**, **ayume hime**, **PhoenixSong4232**, **Captain Soi Fon**, **Koneko144**, **Chire**, **FrozenIceCream**, and **zeivr**. Without any further delay, here is chapter five!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
_

_

* * *

_

**Blessed from the Heavens**

**Chapter Five:** A Little Study Help

Hitsugaya sighed with defeat. Since the past few days, he began counting the days as it becomes shorter and shorter. "There's only a month left," he muttered. "One month left until I have to leave her."

"Hn, did you say something Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori asked as she looked over to the side where the heavenly guardian is sitting casually on her bed with one knee bent up.

Turning to his head to the raven haired girl sitting on her work table, Hitsugaya replied, "Iie, it's nothing."

"Oh, okay then."

Resuming to her work at her desk, the heavenly guardian stood up and walked over to her side. "What are you doing?"

Writing her answers into her notebook, Hinamori replied, "Homework. It's due tomorrow."

Reading over her notes from behind, Hitsugaya suddenly said, "You got a question wrong."

Looking back, she asked, "Eh, I did?"

He then used his finger to point out her error in the notebook. "This question; you didn't do the integral properly. It's supposed to be 3tan⁴x + 2sinx + C."

After checking over her answer once more, Hinamori realized that he is right. "Sugoi, you're right. You really are a child prodigy."

"Tch, even though I am, it's just a title. You should get back to finishing it; it's almost bedtime for you."

"Mou, you don't need to tell me that. I already know! The person who really needs to sleep is you! I'm pretty sure you haven't grown an inch since you passed away."

"Sh-Shut up! Souls of the departed don't age as quickly after their deaths."

"Aw, how lucky you are."

"Tch...I think it's terrible. Most of the guardians from the heavenly afterlife don't take me seriously because of my appearance."

"Ne, how powerful are you?"

"Hn, what do you mean?"

"Well, you're called a heavenly guardian. I just thought that the afterlife have some sort of system like a government or something. You did say before that there are angels and guardians living in the same place."

"Angels are souls who those of the dearly departed who live in the heavenly afterlife. Guardians are the same except that they're allowed to go back to the living world only to complete missions requested by their superiors."

"I never thought there is such a difference."

"Guardians are ranked into three separate categories: partner, captain, and judge. Partners are guardians of the lowest class. Their main job is to do paperwork, scouting, and assist their superiors whenever needed. The next level is captain. They are guardians who are a part of the Thirteen Guardian Squads. Their job is to maintain balance between the living and the spiritual worlds and to bring happiness to those of the living. As for the judges, they are a part of an organization called Central Chamber 46. Their duty is to govern and give out orders to the captains and their partners. They also are the ones who decides a soul's fate of whether they get to go to the heavenly afterlife or well...you get the point."

"So you're a captain guardian."

"Yes."

"That's why they gave you the title of heavenly guardian. You're a prodigy and a captain guardian."

"Are you finished talking to me? You need to finish your work."

"Ah hai! I almost forgot!"

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. "Hai Obaa-san?" Hinamori called out after she and Toshiro turned their attention to where the noise is coming from. They watched the golden doorknob turn to reveal the elderly grandmother who is holding a tray of watermelon slices.

"I have brought you a snack," she said.

Leaving her seat, Hinamori walked up to her, accepted the tray, and said, "Thanks."

Just before she left the room, Hitsugaya could have sworn that her grandmother looked in his general direction and smiled at him. From there, the heavenly guardian kept a close eye on her. It has been that way for quite some time now whenever he and the elder are in the same room together. After Hinamori watched her walk safely downstairs, the raven haired girl closed the bedroom door once again and returned to her seat. Placing the tray aside on her desk, Hinamori continued to finish her math problems.

In the meantime, Hitsugaya picked up a watermelon slice and started devouring it. Once he finished, the boy placed the leftovers back on the tray and snatched another slice to repeat his actions. This process went on until Hinamori decided to eat a slice only to find that there is one left. Quickly snatching the tray away from the heavenly guardian, Hinamori complained, "Mou Shiro-chan, leave some for me! This is the third time you've almost ate all the watermelon slices Obaa-san gave me to eat."

After taking a bite out of the fruit, Hitsugaya chewed it. "It can't be helped. I always get hungry whenever I see it."

"Do you like watermelons?"

"Yes."

"It figures. You act all bratty and childish whenever that fruit is in your sights."

Irritated for being called a child once more, he then shot watermelon seeds at the side of her face. In response, Hinamori stopped working and shielded herself by blocking the seeds' course with her hand. "What was that about?!"

"Get back to work Bed Wetter Momo," he commanded.

"Alright alright already! At least do me a favour and clean up the mess you made."

"Yeah yeah. I already know," he casually said as he already started picking up the seeds from the floor.

It always amuses him, her angry or annoyed face. Although it deemed childish, he love poking fun at the raven haired girl. He find it rather cute and adorable. _"You're so into her that you would do anything to get her attention. Even if you are aware of her feelings and accepted withered truth, your feelings still fight against all that. Can't you see you don't have the slightest chance of winning her heart?"_

"I'm done!" Hinamori said as she closed her notebook. "Ah, are you finished cleaning up?"

"Yeah I'm done," Hitsugaya replied as he walked over to the trash bin to dump the seeds.

Stretching her arms into the air, Hinamori slowly walked her way to tuck herself under her blanket in the soft and comfy bed. Pulling her hair tie out, she allowed her semi-long hair to fall down to her back. Meanwhile, Hitsugaya walked over to the bedroom door and placed a finger on the light switch. "Oyasumi Shiro-chan," Hinamori said as she laid down, tugging a section of the blanket towards her chest, and closed her eyes.

For a brief moment, the heavenly guardian took a glance at the sleeping beauty. Giving her a faint smile, he said, "Oyasumi."

After he flicked the light switch off, Toshiro walked to her bedside to slightly open the windowsill. Feeling the gentle breeze come into the room, he took one last look at her. _"Sweet dreams Momo."_

He then went through the window and flew towards the peaceful and clear night sky.

* * *

"Okay class, you're going to be tested on the materials we've learned over the past two weeks. The test is tomorrow," sensei said.

Just as the whole class moaned and groaned with new found frustration, he added, "I suggest you all study well in preparation for it."

Leaning back against his chair, classmate Maradame Ikkaku complained, "Tch, just my luck. Just when I was planning on fighting Ichigo during the weekend, all this happens. I'm so going to beat up the wise guy who came up with this _test_!"

Flicking his hair off to the side, his friend, Ayasegawa Yumichika agreed. "My thoughts exactly Ikkaku. I would be happy to join you if you ever get the chance to meet him."

"Hell yeah!"

"Maradame, please settle down," sensei said.

"Mou," Hinamori said as she rested her chin on her arms on her desk.

Noticing the raven haired girl from the side, Kira asked, "Something wrong Hinamori-kun?"

On her other side, the heavenly guardian stood next to her, also worried about the raven haired girl. He knows what's wrong with her. "It's the test, isn't it?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yeah, it's about the test," Hinamori replied to both their questions. "Compared to the homework assignments, I don't do as well."

"It must be because you got tense during the time you're writing the test," Kira said.

Hitsugaya decided this is a good time to give Hinamori another chance. Even though he didn't want to give it to her, the guardian knew it that if he didn't say a thing, he would have become selfish and insensitive. "Hinamori, this is your chance to confess to him. Ask Kira for his help."

Quickly turning her attention to the heavenly guardian on her left, Hinamori exclaimed, "EH?!"

"Hinamori, is there something wrong?" her sensei asked.

Feeling her cheeks turn red with embarrassment, the sixteen year old girl shook her head back and forth. "Iie, it's nothing."

"Alright then, but please try to pay attention to the lecture, okay?"

"Ah hai..."

"Didn't I tell you before to watch what you're doing?" Hitsugaya asked.

Giving him a taste of his own medicine, Hinamori shot a short glare. It didn't last long. She sighed with defeat. She almost forgot why he is here: to get her to confess to Kira.

"Daijobou?" Kira asked.

"I'm alright. Don't worry about me," Hinamori replied. She began to fiddle with her fingers on her lap. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled all the air and replied, "Um Kira-kun, are you available today?"

Placing his hand on the bottom of his chin, Kira thought about it for a moment. "Aside from studying and completing my homework, no. Why did you ask?"

"Can...can you come over to my place and help me study for the test tomorrow?"

"Hn, I don't see why not. Sure, I don't mind."

Her face lite up as her lips formed into a smile. "Really? Arigato, Kira-kun!"

"Hinamori, you're disrupting the class again," sensei warned her.

"Ah sumi masen!"

"Now isn't that great?" You get another chance to tell him how much you feel," Hitsugaya said. "You better not blow this one."

"Mou, easy for you to say," Hinamori replied to the white haired boy.

"Huh, did you say something Hinamori-kun?" Kira asked.

"Iie, it's nothing," she said, turning to the pale blond haired teenager.

* * *

Just as they planned, after school, Hinamori and Kira went to her house together. At the same time, Hitsugaya followed them and is now keeping a close eye on them from the room next door, the kitchen.

In the meantime, the two living beings are in the living room. Watching them study together, Hitsugaya could feel a burning sensation in his chest. Right in front of his face, he watched the raven haired girl laugh and giggle alongside the pale blond haired teenager.

Unlike his relationship with her, it's been more like one of a brother and sister type at best. Realizing what he's currently feeling, he mentally shook the thought away. _"Focus Toshiro, now is not the time to be jealous of Kira. Can't you understand that? She will never love you back."_

Holding up a hand, he used it to cover the right side of his face. _"Momo, why do you affect me so much?"_

"Thanks again for helping me study," Hitsugaya heard Hinamori said from the next room.

"It's really nothing. Besides, it's more fun studying with others than being locked in your room all night," Kira replied.

"That's true. Ah, do you want something to eat?"

"I'm good Hinamori-kun. I'm no--"

"I've got some strawberries in the fridge," Hinamori said as she quickly left her seat to walk into the kitchen. With that said, she left him no other choice, but to accept her offer.

By the time she entered the room next door, the raven haired girl saw the heavenly guardian holding out a bowl of already washed strawberries. "Hitsugaya-kun," she said. "What are you doing here?"

Passing the bowl to her, Hitsugaya acted like his usual self and replied casually, "I'm just checking up on you. You know, to see how you and Kira are doing."

"Arigato. Um, I haven't told him yet if you want to know."

"You better soon. He has to go home soon."

She nodded with agreement. "Ah, hai. Thanks again."

Leaving the white haired heavenly guardian alone once more, Hitsugaya sighed with defeat. _"I don't know how long I can keep up this act. Now I know how much she went through to bury her feelings for Kira."_

In the room next door, Hinamori and Kira were both eating strawberries together. "Mmm, they're sweet," Kira said before he took another bite out of the small piece of fruit in his hand.

"Yeah," Hinamori agreed.

"Thanks for the snack Hinamori-kun."

"Iie, it's nothing."

For the next few minutes, they ate silently. At the same time, Hinamori is thinking of the right words to say to her middle school friend. _"Okay! Today will be the day where I tell him how much I feel!" _Hinamori thought. _"Hitsugaya-kun gave you a lot of time to think about it. Now, I'm ready."_

Clenching her fists tightly on her lap, Hinamori silently took a deep breath and faced Kira. "Um Kira-kun, I have something important to tell you," she said.

"Hn, what is it?" Kira asked.

It is when she started feeling nervous. Just like the previous times, her heart started beating faster. As a result, she felt her body heat up. _"You can do this Momo. Remember Shiro-chan's efforts. Don't let it go to waste!" _she repeated the thought in her mind over and over again. "F-For quite some time now, I-I've been getting these feelings towards a certain someone. W-What I mean is...Kira-kun, I-I li--"

Suddenly, the sound of a ring tone interrupted her crucial moment. Taking out his cell phone from his pants pocket, Kira pressed the talk button and answered the call. "Moshi moshi?"

As he was doing that, Hinamori sighed with defeat. _"Mou, why does these things always have to happen?"_

Once he finished talking on the phone, he hung up and resumed his attention to the raven haired girl. "Ah sorry about that, my mother just called."

"So, you have to go home now right?"

"Yeah, thanks for letting me come over," Kira said as he began to pack his belongings into his school bag.

"Iie, I should be thanking you for helping me in the first place," Hinamori replied.

Walking their way to the front entrance, Kira put on his shoes and opened the slide door. Just as he was about to leave the house, he turned around to face the girl once more. "I'll see you tomorrow Hinamori-kun."

With a slight nod with agreement, she raised her hand and waved him good bye. "Sayonara Kira-kun."

Once he left, she closed the slide door and sighed with defeat. She lost yet another perfect opportunity to confess to Kira. Feeling the heavenly guardian's presence at her side, Hinamori apologized. "Gomen nesai Hitsugaya-kun, I messed up again."

He didn't care about it. It is the least of his worries. Though he should be mentally overjoyed by the result, he still has to perform his duties. Right now, she needs his support. "There's always a next time," he said, "as long as he has no interest towards some other girl."

"Arigato Shiro-chan."

"You still have some studying to do. If you're having problems, I'm here to help."

"Really, you'll help?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Hitsugaya replied, "Just because I offered doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. I'm going to make sure you do well."

"Mou..."

As a result, Hitsugaya ended up teaching and reviewing the test with Momo for the rest of the day. By eleven o'clock, the both of them were left exhausted from the intense studying. As Hinamori is sound asleep at her desk, the heavenly guardian draped a blanket over her shoulders and stood behind, smiling with content. "Sleep tight Momo. Tomorrow's going to be a big day for you."

* * *

A few days later, sensei marked all the tests that were written and is returning them to the students. "Abarai!"

"Hai!" Renji replied as he stood up to claim his test at the front of the class.

By the time he returned to his seat, he carefully and slowly held up the piece of paper. Shortly, he sighed with relief. "Thank the heavens," he said.

"So you did well in your test?" Kira sasked.

"Yeah, now I get to brag to Rukia that my test mark is higher than hers!"

"Ano, you two aren't even in the same class."

"Shut up."

"Hinamori," the teacher called out.

"Ah hai!" the raven haired girl replied as she stood up from her seat.

Upon walking up to her sensei, she claimed her test and returned to her seat. Looking over, Kira asked, "What did you get?"

When she took a look at it, Hinamori exclaimed in thought, _"No way! After all the assistance I've have, I still get ten percent?!"_

Hitsugaya, who is sitting at her side the whole time, took a closer look at the piece of paper. "Baka Momo, your thumb's in the way of the extra zero you got with that ten," he said.

"Eh?"

She then moved the thumb upward to see the true result. "Sugoi! I got one hundred percent!"

"Really? Congratulations," Kira replied.

"Iie, if it weren't for you, I would have never gotten this mark. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Thank you too Shiro-chan."

"Hn, Shiro-chan?" Renji asked. "Are you talking to yourself again?"

"Iie, not really."

"Okay..."

Now sitting on the edge of the open windowsill, facing outside, Hitsugaya formed a smile with his lips and looked up into the sky. He watched the fluffy white clouds slowly floating by. "Your welcome Momo."

* * *

**References**

Iie - No

Sugoi - Amazing

Hai - Yes

Obaa-san - Grandmother

Oyasumi - Good night

Sensei - Teacher

Daijobou - Are you alright

Arigato - Thank you

Sumi masen - Excuse me

Moshi moshi - Hello (answering phone call)

Sayonara - Good bye

Gomen nesai - I'm sorry

Baka - Idiot / Stupid

* * *

**Author's Note:** Poor Momo. I should really stop getting her feelings hurt and get the HitsuHina love together, but what is a good fan fic without some pains and sorrows on both parties? E.g. Hitsu's feelings for Momo and Hina's feelings for Kira. xD

Oh yes, I almost forgot to mention. There is only the epilogue left for my other fan fic, After Years Apart before completion. For this fan fic, there's still about 5-6 chapters left. So, there's still plenty of time.

At the same time, I will be posting a short shot HitsuHina fan fic which I have been editing and typing for the past few weeks. (I actually came up with the idea a few months ago, but never really got the chance to formulate it into a story. I wanted to post it ASAP, but I fear it would interfere with my two current fics.) Hopefully by then, I will post another multi-chapter HitsuHina fic, Amnesia. So yeah, that's my fan fic goals for the summer.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review! Virtual cookies goes to you all. Thanks!


	6. The Greatest School Trip

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way! All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Gah, this chapter took so long to finish! On the bright side, it's done! xD A big thanks goes to my reviewers: **PhoenixSong4232, eye of destruction, Captain Soi Fon, Neko-Chung**. Here is chapter six. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
_

_

* * *

_

**Blessed from the Heavens**

**Chapter Six:** The Greatest School Trip

Under normal circumstances, due dates does not worry the heavenly guardian one bit. He would always finish his duties early. In this case, however, is not because of the approaching mission's expiry date, but the time he has left with Momo. _"There is only one week left until I have to leave her and move on in my life. One week...time has been too short."  
_

"What's wrong Shiro-chan? You look rather drained," Hinamori asked.

"Shut up," Hitsugaya retorted as he sat under the shade of the umbrella, fanning himself with a sakura patterned fan. "I just hate this weather."

"Going to the beach is bad weather for you? I thought guardians are unaffected by the weather conditions because they're dead."

"Don't believe everything the living beings speculate. They can be proven wrong, you know."

"Ah hai."

"Shouldn't you be hanging around with your schoolmates instead of bothering me? Besides, you need to concentrate on confessing to Kira. If you do, you're going to end up winning him in the most typical romantic conditions."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"Most couple who have confessed to each other, it's always either one: at the beach or two: in a romantic dinner together."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Um, are you sure you're going to be alright Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Just go already," the heavenly guardian said as he shooed her away with his fan.

"Mou, just when I thought you soften up a bit, you freeze on me once more. Sometimes I wonder if all guardians are like you," she said, walking back to her comrades. (_**A/N:** Hn, let's see...Matsumoto already proved Hinamori wrong. xD_)

"Tch, it's so hot," Hitsugaya complained, brushing the sweat off from his forehead with his free hand. "Damn you really old man from the greater heavenly above, why do you have to make it so hot today?" (_**A/N:** xD_)

* * *

Meanwhile, Hinamori joined up with the rest of her friends who are currently gathered at their seating spot. "Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late!" Hinamori called out.

"What took you so long?" Ichigo asked.

"Mou, didn't I already tell you before? I was in the washroom."

"Hn, maybe you were checking out a few hot guys," Renji teased.

"Abarai-kun! Why would I do that?" Hinamori exclaimed as she felt her cheeks turn red.

"I'm only kidding around. Geez, you always take things so seriously."

"But still, that's not nice Abarai-kun," Kira replied. "Stop picking on her."

"Alright alright already. So, what's the plan for today?"

"The teachers said that we're here until five o'clock," Ishida explained. "By that time, our bus ride home departs."

"So, we can do anything until then," Orihime added.

"Yeah," Chad agreed.

"In that case, let's start off the day with a little swimming," Ichigo suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Ikkaku agreed. "It will be a good workout before I get to kick your ass in beach volleyball!"

"Oh really? Do you really think you can beat me this time?"

"HELL YEAH!"

"Then bring it on!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Renji, let's show him who rules beach volleyball!"

"Oh yeah!" Renji agreed.

"Tch, Yumichika! Let's show them who's the strongest!" Ikkaku exclaimed.

"Hai hai Ikkaku," Yumichika said.

With a sigh of defeat, Rukia turned to his female friends and Kira. "Those idiots, all they do is fight, fight, and fight some more. There can never be a day where I can just relax. Later in the day, I have to step in and knock some sense into them."

"Sugoi Kuchiki-san," Orihime replied. "Unlike the other girls, you're probably one of the only people who can handle boys."

Folding her arms across her chest, Rukia straightened her back and put her head up high. "Of course, girls are the most dangerous species for men to deal with. Besides, we have to show them who is really wearing the pants here!"

"Ano Kuchiki-kun," Kira said.

"Oh no Kira, don't make any excuses. You know it's true."

"Ah hai..."

"I think Kira-kun's righ--" Hinamori said before Rukia interrupted by hooking her arm around the raven haired girl's neck.

"As for you Hinamori, you need to have confidence in yourself. You'll understand once you get your _boyfriend_, right?"

"Uh yeah," she replied, blushing over the thought. _"Mou, I don't know this is such a good idea after all."_

Orihime took out a small bucket and pail from her bag and held it up in front of her colleagues. "While the other boys are busy having a contest with one another, let's build a large sand castle!"

"Hai!"

* * *

As Hitsugaya sat under their parasol, he watched Hinamori and her group of friends building sand castles and swimming near the shore. Sensing the all too familiar cheery presence approaching him, Hitsugaya looked back to see the strawberry orange haired guardian trying to sneak up on him. "Matsumoto, I know what you're trying to do."

Putting her hands on her hips, his partner replied, "Aw, taicho! Can't you keep your guard down for once?"

"How can I when I'm on duty and what's with that outfit?"

Looking at herself, Matsumoto brushed the back of her hair as she gave the younger guardian a lovely pose. "This? Well, since I'm visiting you, I might as well dress for the occasion. Doesn't this bikini look nice on me?"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "Sure whatever. It looks nice."

"Aw, come on taicho! You didn't even take a good look at me!"

_"That is not what I'm worried about. If the other guardians are here, they can spend hours awing over you."_

"I get it now; you were busy checking out Hinamori-chan!"

Blushing at the thought of it, Hitsugaya mentally fought against it. "I am _not_ checking out Hinamori."

"Sure you are. Deep inside, you are aroused by her beauty."

_"How did I even get stuck with her as my partner anyway?"_

"Oi taicho, are you even listening?" Matsumoto asked as Hitsugaya ignored her to continue watching over Hinamori.

"Shut up, you're so noisy."

"You know there's only one more week."

"I know already. Stop sounding like a broken record."

"Well, I'm sorry taicho, but I'm just doing my job. I have to make sure that my taicho gets the point through his head. You only have a week to fulfill Hinamori-chan's hopes and dreams. You've delayed the mission long enough because of your own selfishness."

"If that's all you have to say, then go away already," Hitsugaya retorted, "or else I'm going to have to drive you away."

"Alright alright already!" Matsumoto said as she began to back off. "There's no need to use your ice to freeze me. You really did woke up today on the wrong side of the bed."

"Tell me about it," Hitsugaya muttered. _"It's hard to maintain your usual moral when you're stuck between your chance for happiness and hers."_

"Anyway, I better get going. I have to hand in the report to soitaicho right now. See you later taicho!"

Once she have left, the heavenly guardian wrapped his arms around his bent up knees towards his chest. He sighed with defeat. _"One week left...huh?"

* * *

_

"Sugoi Hinamori-kun," Kira said. "The sand castle you made really looks like one."

Blushing for being complimented by the one and only Kira Izuru, the raven haired girl replied timidly, "I-It's really nothing Kira-kun."

"What do you mean Hinamori?" Rukia suddenly asked. "It looks great like mines!"

Turning their heads to the black haired girl's creation, the three teenagers couldn't help but find themselves almost lost for words. "So, what do you think?"

None of them wanted to say anything offensive to her. "W-Why does it look like a bunny?" Kira whispered to Orihime and Hinamori.

"Beats me," Hinamori replied.

"How kawaii!" Orihime exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. "What a cute rabbit you made!"

Folding her arms over her chest, Rukia replied proudly, "It's not just any bunny, it's Chappy."

"Sugoi! Chappy!"

"Hai!"

"I'm more amazed with Orihime-chan," Hinamori said.

"Why's that?" Kira asked.

"Hers looks...well, like an android of some sort."

"Ah, yeah. You're right."

"Yo everyone!" Ichigo replied as he and the rest of the boys joined up with them in the conversation. Turning his attention to Rukia's bunny sand sculpture, Ichigo made a face. "Oi Rukia, is that the only thing you can build?"

Before he could react, Rukia kicked him on the face, knocking the orange haired teenager down onto the sand. "Shut up!"

Quickly recovering from the assault, Ichigo snapped at the girl. "You bitch! What was that for?!"

"Don't mock me and my Chappy!"

"Well, it's your fault in the first place since you're a crappy drawer and sculptor!"

"Mou, you two, stop fighting already," Hinamori said.

"Leave them," Renji replied. "I was wondering when those two will start snapping at each other."

"Huh? Demo, Abarai-kun..."

"Renji has a point," Ikkaku said. "Those two are close friends, they'll come to a mutual conclusion soon enough."

"Hai hai, well said Ikkaku," Yumichika agreed.

"Mou..." Hinamori said.

"A-Ano," Orihime interrupted the two fighting teenagers. "It's about lunch time. Shouldn't we go somewhere to eat?"

Stopping for a moment, Ichigo agreed. "Uh...yeah."

"Come to think of it," Rukia added, "I am a bit hungry."

"Same here," Renji said.

"In that case, you guys get yourselves dried up and let's go to the food stand nearby!" Orihime said.

"Osh! Let's go!" Ichigo exclaimed.

* * *

"Umai! This non-alcholic piña colada tastes great!" Orihime exclaimed. "Demo, are you sure it's okay for you to pay for it Kurosaki-kun?"

"What are you talking about Inoue?" Ichigo asked. "I wouldn't have bought it in the first place if you didn't want any."

"Ah iie, umm...arigato."

Just then, looking behind her shoulder, Rukia saw the raven haired girl carrying two snow cones in her possession. "Hinamori," Rukia said. "Where are you going with those?"

"Ah, I was sort of doing a favour for someone I met at the beach today," Hinamori lied. "I had to owe him back for helping me out."

"Is that so?"

"You better be helping someone or else we're going to start thinking that you're making up an excuse to check out some guys at the beach," Renji teased.

"Mou Abarai-kun, please."

Shooing the girl off with a flicker of his hand, Renji said, "Just go already. You know I'm kidding around."

"Ah, hai..."

When the raven haired girl left, Renji resumed his attention to the rest of his friends. "Tch, she's always taking things so seriously."

"You know Hinamori's always like that," Kira said. "That's not nice."

"It's her fault for being easily amused all the time."

* * *

Hinamori ran off to find herself a place where she can be alone for a while. There is only one reason she intends to do that and that reason is to call her heavenly guardian. "Oi Shiro-chan! Where are you?" she called out.

"I'm tired of repeating myself every time you call me that," Hitsugaya snapped, suddenly appearing at her side with his arms crossed over his chest. "It's Hitsugaya! Do you really think it's amusing to get me to snap like that?"

"Here you go!" Hinamori cheerfully said as she held out a snow cone in front of him.

"Hah?"

"Well, aren't you going to eat it?"

Half turning his body to the side to hide the sudden blush forming on his face, Hitsugaya hesitantly replied, "W-Why are you doing this?"

"What are you talking about? Can't a friend be generous? Besides, it must have been hard for you to come out here to watch me and Kira-kun under your least favourite weather condition. You are my heavenly guardian, right? At least let me help take care of you."

_"Baka, there you go again. You're too soft on matters that you shouldn't put your nose in," _Hitsugaya thought. _"But then again, that is one of the reasons I have fallen for you."_

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

Slowly placing his hand on the ice cone, the white haired boy accepted her offer. "Arigato."

Sitting down on the bench next to one another, the two silently licked and ate their respected ice cones. Once they finished, the two relaxed and enjoyed the gentle breeze that suddenly blown through their hairs and clothes. "That's much better," Hitsugaya murmured as he placed a hand over his forehead.

"Yeah, this breeze is nice," Hinamori agreed.

"You shouldn't be hanging around me. You should be trying to get some alone time with Kira."

"Ah hai. I must really be wimpy. Every time I'm feeling nervous and all, I always come to you for help."

"Tch, it is my job."

"I'm amazed how you're able to tolerate with me."

"Heh, you don't compare to someone I know."

"Hey, is that supposed to be a good thing?"

"Of course," Hitsugaya replied. _"Compared to Matsumoto, you don't annoy me as much. But then again, you are the person whom I fell for."_

"Anyway, the others must be getting worried about me. I better get going now. I'll talk to you later Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori said as she left waving good bye to the sitting white haired boy.

Once she left, the heavenly guardian went back to cooling himself with his fan. "It's too hot here, damn it."

* * *

Later in the day, Hinamori and her group of friends were playing beach volleyball together. Apparently, the boys are losing against the girls, 24-20. "Match point!" Yumichika announced, raising a hand up into the air.

"Tch, this is pathetic!" Ikkaku complained. "You three are losing to a bunch of girls!"

"S-Shut up!" Renji snapped. "It's not our fault that they're using dirty tricks!"

"What do you mean by _dirty_ tricks?" Rukia asked from the other side of the net. "It's more like strategy."

"Kurosaki-kun, be prepared to get my serve!" Inoue said.

"Ah yeah, bring it on Inoue!" Ichigo replied as he bent his knees, ready to defend.

Tossing the ball into the air, Orihime did an overhead serve, sending the round object straight into the boys' side. "I got it!" Kira called out as he put his hands together and bumped the ball into the air.

Using the opportunity, Renji jumped into the air and prepared to launch a spike only to find Orihime quickly blocking the area where he's going to shoot. "Tch, don't underestimate me!" Renji exclaimed as he smashed the ball at the side.

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime called out.

Hearing her words, Rukia ran towards the falling ball and managed to catch up to it. Using her wrist, she bumped it up into the air. As a result, the black haired girl fell onto the sand. At the same time, Hinamori caught up to the ball and volleyed it. Running to where she is, Orihime quickly jumped into the air and spiked it over the net. With an attempt to catch it, Renji and Ichigo raced to catch up it only to crash into each other's faces. In the end, the match ended with the girls winning 25-20. "Yay! We won!" Orihime cheered as she gave high fives to her teammates.

"We totally kicked their butts!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Ah hai," Hinamori agreed.

"Good game everyone," Kira said.

Rukia replied, "Same here."

Turning to the other two players, everyone noticed that once again engaged themselves into another pointless argument. With a sigh of defeat, Rukia said, "Those idiots, they're just too proud to admit defeat."

"Anyway, I'm going to go swimming right now," Hinamori said as she waved to the others while she left.

"Ah chotto, I'll come with you!" Kira called out as he soon followed right behind her.

"Did you see that?" Orihime asked.

Putting up a thumb up, Rukia replied with a wide smile, "A perfect chance for Hinamori!"

"Hai!"

* * *

As she is swimming in the ocean, Hinamori could feel her already pink cheeks turn a few shades deeper. _"I-I can't believe Kira-kun's swimming with me! Aside from all these people here, we're more or less alone. Eh, alone? Wait a minute, if I'm alone with him, then that means now is a good time to tell him."_

With a brief glimpse to her right, she noticed the pale blond haired teenager swimming lengths in the deeper part of the ocean. "Sugoi, he's a good swimmer."

Remembering her goal, Hinamori mentally slapped herself and began to swim towards him. However, before she could reach him, the raven haired girl suddenly felt a jolt of pain coming from her right ankle. "Itte, ahh!!"

Before she knew it, Hinamori started to have difficulty keeping her head above the water. Appearing from a few feet above her, Hitsugaya flew down to where the girl is and exclaimed, "Hinamori!"

"Hit--sugaya-kun!" Hinamori called out.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know! I think--ack...I accidentally sprained my ankle!"

Holding out his hand, the heavenly guardian demanded that she grab it. Nodding with agreement, Hinamori used all her strength to reach out to him only to fail miserably. The waves kept the girl from getting close to him. Without a moment to waste, Hitsugaya dived into the water and held onto the drowning girl. Using his swimming power, he did the best he can do to keep her head from submerging under the ocean's salt water. "Hang on Hinamori!" Hitsugaya exclaimed.

Looking around, the white haired boy tried to find the nearest place he can swim to. Unfortunately for the both of them, the closest place to swim to is the beach shoreline. _"Kuso, I guess I have no other choice."_

Just as he began to swim towards shore, Hitsugaya heard Hinamori yelp in pain. "Daijobou Hinamori?"

"Itte, I think I'm stuck," Hinamori replied.

_"She might be stuck between some rocks or even worse washed up seaweed," _Hitsugaya thought. "Wait here and try to keep your head above the water. I'm going to try and help set you free."

"Ah hai."

With that said, the white haired boy took a deep breath and dived underwater to find her right ankle trapped in tangled seaweed, sticks and rocks. _"I don't have much time left!" _Hitsugaya thought as he swam towards it to slowly release her.

By the time he released her from it, he swam back up to the surface to find her friend Kira at her side. _"He must have noticed Hinamori drowning and came to save her."_ He then followed the two and swam back to shore.

* * *

As Kira is wrapping a roll bandage around her right ankle, Hinamori timidly said, "A-Arigato Kira-kun for saving me."

Once he finished, the pale blond haired teenager tied the bandage together and looked up at the raven haired girl. "It's really nothing. I'm glad that I noticed you drowning. If I didn't, who knows what would have happened."

"I owe you one."

"Oh no, you don't have to repay me or anything."

"But still, I want to do something to thank you!" Hinamori said.

"Ah, souka?"

"Hai! Um, Kira-kun...c-can you go somewhere with me sometime soon?"

"Eh? Um, I guess so."

Hinamori's eyes suddenly brightened up. "Really? Arigato!"

"Hinamori-san, daijobou?" Orihime asked.

Turning to the concerned teenager, the raven haired girl replied, "Don't worry Orihime-chan, I'm alright now. Kira-kun helped me out."

"Thank goodness."

"Hai."

"Lucky your injury doesn't look that serious," Ichigo said. "Once we get back, we'll go to my place so that my dad can take a look at it."

"Ah, yeah."

"Hey, isn't it about time we should get changed and head back to the bus?" Renji asked.

"Yeah it is," Rukia replied as she took Hinamori's right arm over her shoulder.

Orihime did the same to her left. With both girls taking their bags along with them, they headed towards the girl's change room. "We'll be right back!" Orihime said.

* * *

Waiting for the other girls to finish changing, Hinamori sat down on the chair outside, looking at the view of the beach for the last time before she leaves. "Arigato Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori said to the heavenly guardian who appeared standing at her side. "Thank you for saving me."

"Tch, just don't get hurt next time," Hitsugaya retorted.

She smiled with content. Hinamori understood that even though he acted this way, deep inside the guardian is concerned for her well being. "I understand."

As they enjoyed their last moments at the beach, Hitsugaya couldn't help but recall the feelings he felt when he was trying to save her. _"Even now, I would risk my life for her. Despite all that, when I saw Kira, I felt helpless. More or less, because I am dead, I couldn't do anything. Matsumoto's right, I have definitely sunk myself into a very deep hole and I don't think I'll be able to get out. Ever. Damn it, this jealousy won't go away not until I do the one thing I didn't expect myself to do in my whole life: to confess my feelings to her."_

* * *

**References**

Sakura - Cherry Blossoms

Hai - Yes

Sugoi - Amazing

Kawaii - Cute

Umai - Delicious

Iie - No

Arigato - Thank you

Baka - Idiot / Stupid

Chotto - Wait

Kuso - Damn

Daijobou - Are you alright

Souka - Is that so

* * *

**Author's Note:** Now poor lil'Shiro finally realized what he must do to get all the stress out of his mind. He must confess to Momo. The problem is...after everything has been going on, will he be able to do it? Find out what happens in chapter seven!

Oh yes, I just remembered something. I might not be able to update this chapter next Sunday. I'm going camping with my family. So...I'll do my best to finish the next chapter early and post it. In the meantime, please review! Thanks.


	7. Loved and Heartbroken

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way! All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Gah, packing up for camping is hard work. Phew, there's so much to pack up. I just hope the weather is going to be good when I leave tomorrow morning. Anyway, enough with me yapping; it's time for me to thank my reviewers: **echo of silence, Captain Soi Fon, kRyStAlt3aRz, PhoenixSong4232, feronia . wings**! Without further delay, enjoy chapter seven!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
_

_

* * *

_

**Blessed from the Heavens**

**Chapter Seven:** Loved and Heartbroken

Hinamori hummed a tune as she stood in front of the mirror, deciding which hairstyle to go with. Noticing the heavenly guardian sitting on her bed through the mirror's reflection, she said, "This will be the day I'm going to tell him how much I feel."

Noticing that he is not replying back, Hinamori turned around and called his name. "Hitsugaya-kun."

Even that didn't faze him. He is too busy rerunning yesterday's events through his mind.

* * *

_"Kira-kun, can you come with me to the Shrine of Seireitei tomorrow at six?" Hinamori asked._

_"I don't mind, but what is all this about?" Kira questioned._

_"It's my way of saying thanks for saving me three days ago at the beach, remember? After we meet, we're going to walk around a bit and then go to the sushi restaurant nearby to eat together."_

_"Is that so? Hn sure, why not?"_

_"Okay, I'll see you then," Hinamori said as she ran off to the nearest girl's washroom._

_Taking a deep breath, she held her hands up and said, "I did it Hitsugaya-kun! I asked him out!"_

_"Oi oi, there might be some girls here listening to you," Hitsugaya replied, appearing next to the nearest washroom sink to her._

_"That's the least of my worries. I'm so happy! Ne, aren't you happy for me? I did all this on my own."_

_Slowly turning his gaze away from her, he replied, "Yeah, happy..."_

_He could already feel the stress over the possibility of losing Momo to Kira. But then again, it's not like she loved him in the first place. Also, he is asking for the impossible. "Are you okay Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori asked. "Is there something wrong?"_

_"I-I'm just a little worried how this one will turn out," he lied._

_With a smile forming on her face, she replied, "That's the first time you've said something like that. Daijobou, I promise you I won't mess up. I will tell him with my whole heart and soul. I am prepared for this moment."_

_"Is that so?"_

_"Um, can you do me a favour?"_

_"Hn, what is it?"_

_"Can you...not watch me and Kira-kun during the date? I-I want to do this in private. Well..."_

_"She really does love him," he thought._

_Giving her a warm smile, he walked over to the raven haired girl to brush her loose bangs off to the side. "Sure. I'll stay out of your way."_

* * *

"Shiro-chan, are you even listening?" Hinamori asked, standing in front of the heavenly guardian.

_"I could only let her do what she wants; don't be selfish. Even if you promised yourself to tell her your feelings, she's won't listen to you. She's looking forward to her date with Kira," _he thought. "Your face is in my way."

Leaning back and folding her arms across her chest, she replied, "Mou, are you sure you're okay? You've been like that since yesterday."

"You're going to be late for you date if you keep talking to me."

Looking over to her alarm clock next to her bedside, Hinamori snapped. "Ah, you're right! I'll talk to you later about the date once I get back! Ja ne Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori exclaimed as she rushed out of the bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

Sighing with relief, Hitsugaya laid back on the bed to stare at the ceiling. He couldn't help but worry about the outcome of Hinamori's date. He then started shaking his head back and forth. _"Oi, it's none of your business in the first place. It's Hinamori's life, not yours. Besides, Momo deserves someone who can live at her side for the rest of your life. She doesn't need a dead person to be following her. It's just not right. There's also the fact you have...three more days."_

* * *

"Hinamori and Kira have met at the Shrine of Seireitei just as planned. Now, they're heading their way to the sushi restaurant."

"Taicho, didn't Hinamori-chan tell you to not spy on her?" Matsumoto asked.

The two guardians of the afterlife were floating in midair, watching the whole scene below. Putting down his binoculars, the heavenly guardian glared at the light golden winged guardian. "Shut up."

"After almost three months with her, she should already be able to sense your presence even at this distance. If she catches you, she's going to get mad at you."

"Who do you think you're talking to? I don't let my guard down easily. She won't know."

Folding her arms across her chest, Matsumoto said, "Taicho, you should keep a cool mind. I can understand that you're worried about her, but face it, Hinamori doesn't share the same feelings as you do. You have to accept it."

_"Even if you say that, my heart won't listen,"_ Hitsugaya thought. _"I cannot deny it any longer."_

"Taicho, what do you intend on doing?"

"I can only watch her from a distance. Even if she may have someone who can protect and make her happy, no matter what happens, I'll do the same. If not as the person she loves the most, but an important person in her life."

"Is that so?" she said, turning her attention to the slightly cloudy sky above. "It's just really unfortunate that the both of you were born and lived in different time periods on the same planet."

"Tch, don't go fantasizing over something that isn't true."

"Ah taicho!" Matsumoto suddenly exclaimed.

Quickly snatching the binoculars from her captain's hands, she used it to get a close eye at the situation below. "What is it Matsumoto?"

"I think Hinamori-chan's going to confess to him!"

"Nan--" Hitsugaya exclaimed, before he stopped his sentence midway. He turned his body to the side. _"Baka, you can't find out. It's wrong."_

Watching her captain struggle to keep his promise, Matsumoto could only acknowledge his will power and purity. _"Taicho, you're one considerate person. It must be painful for you to carry the burden of a one sided relationship_. _She's also your first love,_" she thought. "Let's go somewhere else. There's no need to stick around here a little longer."

"Ah yeah," Hitsugaya replied to his partner. "Matsumoto."

"Hn, nani taicho?"

"Arigato."

She then smiled. "No problem."

* * *

"Mmm, the sushi's delicious," Kira said. "Thanks for taking me out."

"Iie, it's really nothing," Hinamori replied. "Like I said before, I'm just repaying the favour."

"But really Hinamori-kun, watching each other's backs is what friends do, right?"

"Yeah."

Looking at her fingers fiddling on the table, Hinamori mentally nodded with agreement. Looking into the eyes of Kira Izuru, she decided to tell him. "There's...also another reason I asked you out here."

"Hm, what is it?"

"For quite sometime, I-I have these feelings...towards y-you," she explained.

Her heart raced. She could feel it, but Momo decided to not allow it or the nervousness get the best of her this time. "I-I--I love you Kira-kun!"

Shortly after, she could only stare down at her hands. _"I-I said it. I finally told him!"_

"Hinamori-kun," Kira said as he placed a hand on top of hers. In response, she looked up.

"Kira-kun."

He gave her a soft smile. "Thank you for telling me, demo..."

_"Demo?"_

"I only think of you as a friend."

With just those words coming out of his mouth, Hinamori felt her heart suddenly dropped down to her stomach. For a few moments, the girl felt like she's in another world; a world of sudden loneliness and depression. "S-Souka?"

"I'm sorry that you have to hear this, but I'm just not interested on having a relationship."

_"He doesn't love me."_

"We can still be friends right?"

Slowly nodded with agreement, Hinamori gave him a yes. "Of course we can."

"There's also one more thing: the person who you're in love with."

"Huh?"

"I-I don't think I'm the one you're interested in, but someone else."

Hinamori didn't understand what he meant. She asked, "S-Some...one else?"

"I think you're in love with someone else."

"W-What makes you say that?"

"I'm not quite sure; it's just a feeling."

"S-Souka?"

For the rest of the night, neither of them spoke another word.

* * *

Once they left the restaurant, the two were standing outside in awkward silence. Kira knew that he caused her a little bit of pain, but he didn't want the night to end on a bad note like this. "Hinamori-kun, I'l--"

"I'm alright Kira-kun," Hinamori interrupted. "I can walk home on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai, arigato."

With that said, she turned away and quickly ran, leaving the pale blond haired teenager worried. "I wonder if she's really alright."

* * *

By the time she reached home, Hinamori quickly went straight to her bedroom, got changed, and went to bed. She didn't want to speak to anyone. She wanted to be alone. Sensing his presence behind her, the raven haired girl said, "The date...went well."

Even though she didn't say a thing, he had a feeling something happened. Judging by her current mood, the heavenly guardian guessed that she got rejected. "Souka?"

"Hai."

He wanted to talk about the date, but he knew it's going to hurt her. "Get some sleep Hinamori. You have school tomorrow."

"Okay..."

Sitting down on the cold floor, he leaned against the wall under the open window. Hitsugaya decided to stay by her side for the rest of the night. Just like he promised, even if there is someone who will love and protect her, he will do the same, but at a distance where he can watch. _"If you need me, I'll be here to support you."_

* * *

**References**

Daijobou - Are you alright

Ja ne - Good bye

Taicho - Captain

Baka - Idiot / Stupid

Nani - What

Arigato - Thank you

Iie - No

Demo - But

Souka - Is that so

Hai - Yes

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yup, an early update. As most of you have already known, I'm going camping for the weekend. So, I may not be able to have access to a computer and update this story on Sunday. As a result, I have worked hard to finishing this chapter early. Hope you enjoyed it!

Yeah yeah, I made Momo sad. She's all depressed and all, but on the bright side, it's time for me to feed the story with a lot of HitsuHina love. xD Please press the pretty green button below to review. Thanks!


	8. With Just a Heavenly Touch

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way! All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note**: You must be wondering why I'm updating so early. Well let me tell you all...it's my b-day today! Yay!! *throws party streamers into the air* With that, I'm celebrating my birthday with you all by posting an "oh so loving special exclusive HitsuHina chapter to Blessed from the Heavens."

Gah, so many reviews from all my buddies: **Ruize, KnowledgeandImagination, Momo - Toshiro, Camilla. Shinigami, feronia. wings, echo of silence, Captain Soi Fon, kRyStAlt3aRz, PhoenixSong4232, FrozenIceCream**! Thank you all for leaving your comments. It's greatly appreciated. With that said, I'm dedicating this exclusive HitsuHina chapter to you. xD Oh yes, it comes along with free virtual cookies. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
_

_

* * *

_

**Blessed from the Heavens**

**Chapter Eight:** With Just a Heavenly Touch

Hinamori did not want to go to school today. However, she has to. Either way, Obaa-san is eventually going to come up to her bedroom to wake her up. Upon sitting up from her bed, she decided to not think about yesterday's events and concentrate on the task at hand. The raven haired girl got out of bed, got changed into her school uniform, ate breakfast, and went to school. The whole time, her heavenly guardian is watching her from the skies. _"Momo..."_

_

* * *

_After watching her the whole morning, Hitsugaya sat in midair worrying about the raven haired girl. From what he saw, Hinamori is acting like her usual self. _"How long she plans to put up a fake act and be in denial?"_ he wondered.

At the same time, her friends eventually came to that question as well. Sitting at their usual lunch spot on the roof, they noticed that she is not with them. "Where's Hinamori-san?" Orihime asked.

"I'm not sure, but she was in class," Renji replied.

"Could she have been ill or something and went to the nurses office?" Rukia suggested.

"Doubt it," Ikkaku replied.

"Apparently, she's only acting like everything's okay," Yumichika continued. "The girl's obviously hiding something."

"Hn," Ichigo said before he turned to the pale blond haired teenager eating silently next to Renji. "Oi Kira, do you know what's wrong with Momo?"

Suddenly refraining himself from eating further, Kira slowly placed his bento on his lap and stared down at his food. "So you do know," Renji replied.

Turning his attention to the group of teenagers, he nodded with agreement. "Yeah, I do. Yesterday, Hinamori-kun and I went out for dinner together. It was when she confessed to me."

"Really? What did you say?" Orihime asked.

"I-I rejected her."

"So that's why she's been acting like that," Renji said.

"I-I didn't think of her anymore than just a friend. I must have really broken her heart."

"Hell yeah you did!" Ichigo exclaimed as he grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards his face. "What kind of man are you? Hurting an innocent girl's feelings?"

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Ichigo, stop that!" Rukia agreed.

"What am I supposed to do?" Kira snapped. "I can't lie to her; it would hurt her even more! Besides, nothing's more depressing than a one sided relationship. It's the next worse thing to cheating. I can't do that to such a close friend when I know neither of us could be truly happy."

Suddenly letting go of him, Ichigo sat back down and crossed his arms over his chest. "Tch, fine. Do what you want, but you're going to have patch things up with her one way or another."

"I intend to do that when she's herself again. Right now, she needs someone to be there for her and that person is not me. What she needs is the caring words from a close friend."

"In that case, we'll do that," Rukia said. "Inoue and I will take care of her."

"Thanks you two."

* * *

Immediately when the school bell rang to mark the end of the day, Orihime and Rukia rushed out of class 2-3 and went to class 2-1 to find Hinamori walking out of class. "Hinamori!" Orihime called out.

"Ah Rukia-san, Orihime-chan, what's wrong?" Hinamori asked, turning to the taller girls.

"We didn't see you at lunch time. So we were wondering if something happened with you," Rukia said.

"Oh..."

"Renji told us that you were acting a bit strange today."

"He did?"

"Yeah, Kira noticed it too," Orihime added.

_"Kira-kun..." _the girl thought as the rush of yesterday's memories flashed through her mind. "There's nothing wrong. I'm just my usual self."

"What do you mean Hinamori?" Rukia asked. "There is something wrong with you. There's no harm to telling us what happened. Besides, we're here for you."

"Gomen nesai! I have to go home now!" Hinamori said as she quickly ran away.

"Hinamori-san, chotto!" Orihime called out.

Sighing with defeat, she turned to Rukia. "She really must be really affected by the whole rejection thing."

"Yeah, and we couldn't do a thing to help," Rukia replied. "It makes me wonder if she's ever going to be back to normal again."

Opening the slide door to their class, Renji and Kira stepped out to find the two girls standing there. "Yo," Renji said. "You must have met Hinamori out here."

"Yeah, apparently she ran away," Rukia replied.

"It's that bad huh?"

Nodding with agreement, Orihime said, "Yeah, poor girl."

"Maybe I should go to her house and apologize after all," Kira said.

"Like you said before, she needs someone to support her and that person is not you," Rukia said.

"The problem is if none of us could help her feel better, then who will?" Orihime added.

* * *

As she is silently walking home, her head shot up to see the cloudy sky lite up. Rain started pouring heavily on the land including herself. Her hair, clothes, and school bag are getting soaked. "The sky...it's not the only one crying," she said before the girl continued walking.

Just then, Hinamori stopped feeling the rain fall on her. Looking up to see a light blue umbrella draped over her head, she turned around to see the heavenly guardian standing there. "Hitsugaya-kun..."

"You forgot this at home," he said.

"Souka? Arigato," she thanked as the two continued walking together, side by side.

For the next few minutes, neither of them exchanged words until the white haired boy broke the silence. "If you need someone's shoulder, you could always use mine."

"What are you talking about Hitsugaya-kun? Why would I need to do something like that?"

Quickening his pace, Hitsugaya stopped right in front of her, stopping her as well. "I may not know what happened between you and Kira, but whatever it is, I could tell that you need someone's comfort. The whole day you were trying to hide it from your friends. Even your Obaa-san is worried about you. Even...even I'm worried."

"Hitsugaya-kun..."

"So please, don't carry the burden on your own. I-I can't stand seeing you wearing that expression on your face. It just doesn't suit you."

_"Even he worries about me...Shiro-chan really does look out for me."_

Suddenly he felt some weight on his right shoulder. Leaning against him is the raven haired girl, crying her heart out. "Kir-Kira-kun doesn't love me," she admitted. "H-He only thinks of me as a friend."

Closing his emerald-teal eyes, he raised his free hand and gave her a warm embrace. "It's okay Hinamori. There is bound to be other boys out there. One of them will be the person who loves you the most. You just have to be patient and find him."

She slowly nodded with agreement. "Gomen nesai..."

"There's no need to say sorry."

"Yes there is. I-I made you fail your mission."

"That's the least of my worries. Now let's go home, okay?"

Slowly lifting her head up, Hinamori began to wipe the tears away with her arm. "H-Hai..."

* * *

When Momo and Toshiro both made it back to the Hinamori residence, they went to her bedroom. Leaving the girl on her own to change her clothes, Hitsugaya flew his way to the kitchen to find her grandmother leaving a tray of food for the girl to eat. _"She's lucky to have such a good group of friends and family to watch over her."_

Taking the tray, he brought it with him to her bedroom. Knocking on the door, Hitsugaya asked, "Are you finished?"

"Ah hai!" he heard her call out.

Opening the door and entering the room, he found the raven haired girl sitting on her bed in her pink long dress. _"She looks cute in anything she wears," _he thought before he began to mentally shake the thought out of his mind.

Walking to the girl's bedside, Hitsugaya handed her the food tray. "Obaa-san is sleeping in her room. Here's your dinner."

"Thank you," she replied before she began to eat her food.

* * *

Once she finished, Hinamori sat at her work desk and completed her school work. She sighed with relief. "I'm finally done."

"You should go to sleep," Hitsugaya suggested. "Even though it's still early, you had a rough day."

Walking over to her bed, she crawled under the blanket and got herself comfortable. "Yeah," she replied.

Just as she watched the heavenly guardian, turn off the lights and opened the window, she said, "Ano, Hitsugaya-kun."

Stopping for a moment, he turned to her. "Hn, what is it?"

"Can...can you sleep with me tonight?"

"Eh?"

"I mean...I sort of had trouble sleeping last night. So I thought if you sat at my side like yesterday, maybe I can sleep a little better."

Closing the window once again, Hitsugaya walked over to her bedside. Shifting her weight closer towards the wall, she allowed the heavenly guardian to lay in bed next to her. "I'll be here until you sleep."

"Thank you for everything," she said before closing her chocolate brown eyes. "Oyasumi Hitsugaya-kun."

"Oyasumi Hinamori."

A few minutes passed by and soon enough, Hinamori have fallen into a deep and peaceful sleep. With a soft smile on his lips, the white haired boy is content. _"I'm glad she's back to normal. Everything is going to be just fine now."_

Before he knew it, Hitsugaya could feel the sleep beginning engulfing him. Even though his job is to help her go to sleep, he couldn't help it but feel rather tired. Resting his head on the pillow, he slowly closed his eyes. Not long after, he too soon fell asleep.

* * *

**References**

Bento - Boxed Lunch

Gomen nesai - I'm sorry

Chotto - Wait

Souka - Is that so

Arigato - Thank you

Obaa-san - Grandmother

Hai - Yes

Oyasumi - Good night

* * *

**Author's Note:** Aw, the sweet love. I feel fluffy inside. xD Got to love the HitsuHina couple. In the meantime, please review! Thanks!


	9. A Birthday Party for Two

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way! All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I know I said that I was supposed to update on Sunday, but I just received news from my parents that I'm going to Montreal and Boston during our vacation which starts today! Gah, that means I have to start packing my belongings and say good bye to the internet for a while...(well actually, I have limited access to it.) sigh. Yup, because of that, I quickly finished this chapter and decide to leave you guys hanging until I come back next Thursday. xD Special thanks goes to my kind reviewers: **RiiXHitsuHina, Teddybear22, PhoenixSong4232, kRyStAlt3aRz, FrozenIceCream, feronia. wings, KnowledgeandImagination, Kinaia, echo of silence, Camilla. Shinigami**, **Captain Soi Fon.** Virtual cookies goes to you all. Without any further delay, enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
_

_

* * *

_

**Blessed from the Heavens**

**Chapter Nine:** A Birthday Party for Two

_Seventeen hours..._

Hinamori woke up the next day feeling all light and unburdened. Sitting up in bed, she turned her attention to the sleeping white haired guardian laying next to her. _"Shiro-chan, he did everything he can to make me happy again," _she thought. _"I must have really worried him."_

Seeing him stir in his sleep, Hinamori couldn't help but feel content. _"We're becoming pretty close friends, aren't we?"_

"You're already awake," Hitsugaya said.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" she exclaimed as the boy sat up to ruffle through his white hair.

"Are...you feeling better?"

"Ah hai! I'm feeling great!" Hinamori replied joyfully. "You don't have to worry about me any longer."

"Souka? That's good to hear," he said, giving her a faint smile.

_"Hitsugaya-kun."_

"At least I don't have to worry about you wetting the bed anymore."

She pouted. "Mou, Shiro-chan! Stop saying that!"

"For the last time, it's Hitsugaya!" Hitsugaya snapped back.

"Ah, by the way, when is your birthday?"

That comment left him a bit perplexed. "Huh, what's with that question all of a sudden?"

"Come on, I want to know."

"December 20th."

"Souka?"

Wondering what the girl is planning to do, he asked, "Why did you want to know anyway?"

"Ah, it's nothing," Hinamori said.

"You're going to be late if you don't get out of bed anytime soon."

"Ah, you're right! I'm going to be late!" she exclaimed, scrambling out of bed, grabbed her uniform clothes, and dash out of the bedroom.

Once he is all alone, the heavenly guardian turned his attention to the scenery through the window. Remembering today is a special day to him, an almost forgotten thought resurfaced back into his thoughts. _"It's almost time; I have less than twenty-four hours left to be with her. After that, this dream will end."_

_

* * *

_

_Fifteen hours..._

The answer to her question is the only thing is on Hinamori's mind as she walked through the halls of Seireitei High. Something about that date seems to ring the bell. She then placed a fist on the palm of her other hand. _"Today is December 20th! Today is his birthday!"_

Opening the slide door to classroom 2-1, Hinamori entered to see her friends Renji and Kira at their desks, talking. "Ohayo minna-san!" Hinamori greeted as she approached the two boys.

Turning to the cheery girl, Renji replied, "Yo Hinamori."

"Hinamori-kun," Kira said. "Good morning."

She sat down next in her seat. "Ano, thank you for worrying about me. I know you all were concerned because I was acting strange yesterday. I'm alright now."

"S-Souka? That's good to hear."

Turning their attention to their sensei entering the room, the students settled down and went back to their seats to start the school day. With a short look at the girl, Kira smiled. _"I'm glad she's feeling all better. Thank heavens for that."_

* * *

_Twelve hours..._

_"I will set up a birthday party for him," _Hinamori thought as she is eating her lunch on the rooftop with her friends. _"I must thank him for being at my side yesterday."_

"What's wrong Hinamori?" Orihime asked.

"Oh, I just remembered I have plans to attend to after school."

"Really?" Ichigo said.

She nodded with agreement. "Yeah."

"Hn, that's just too bad," Ishida said.

Rukia added, "Yeah, we were about to invite you to hang out with us after school as a pre-end of the school year party."

"Oh yeah, the winter holidays are coming up," Renji said.

"Don't worry, we can always reschedule it at a later date," Orihime replied.

"Ah hai," Hinamori said, nodding with agreement. _"I have to surprise him, but the problem is...will he be around me while I'm preparing for the party?"_

_

* * *

_

**Hitsugaya's POV**

_Seven hours..._

For the whole time Hinamori is at school, I sat on the rooftop of the Hinamori residence, watching the clouds float by in the blue sky, feeling the cold breeze running through my clothes, hair, and skin. Unlike other people, they would find it rather chilly. As for me, I find it rather...suitable for the occasion. "The first falling of snow is coming," I whispered. _"There's not much time left."_

Looking down at the veranda to Hinamori's room, I thought, _"I couldn't tell her after all, my feelings in front of her." _

Taking a deep breath, simulations of what is to happen in the future came into mind. _"I wonder how she is going to react when she finds out I'm not around anymore..." _

Thinking about Momo too much reminded me. _"Come to think of it, where is she? She's supposed to be home by now."  
_

Jumping off the roof and gently landing on the fence, I hopped down to the veranda and opened the large glass door. _"Hn, I could have sworn the curtain's off to the side this morning," _I wondered, pushing the pink curtains off to the side.

"SURPRISE!" Hinamori exclaimed.

To be honest, she did give me a scare, but she doesn't have to know that. "Oi what is this all about Hinamori?" I asked. "Since when did you come back home?"

"That doesn't matter. I was busy preparing for the party!"

"Hah, party?"

"Yeah," she replied, placing her hands together behind her back. "Tanjobi Omedeto Hitsugaya-kun."

_"It's my birthday huh," _I thought. "There's no need for you to do this."

"What are you talking about? It's important to celebrate one's anniversary since their birth. It proved that they existed in this world."

_"Existed..."_

"I am always happy whenever my friends and family celebrated my birthday. It proves that they love me."

_"Love. Not the same feeling as I have, but...that's fine."_

Feeling my arm being pulled by hers, I was dragged deeper inside the bedroom. "Don't just stand there! Come on and blow out the candles!"

"Hn, fourteen candles?"

Placing her hands together on her lap, Hinamori replied, "About that...I wasn't really sure how old you are. So I thought...well, fourteen looks like an appropriate age for you even though you don't look like you are. Realistically, you're a lot older than that."

Hearing her say that reminded me of a memory that I had almost forgotten. The memory's about a hundred years old. "Eh, Hitsugaya-kun?" she asked.

"Iie, it's just strange," I replied. "I don't remember much about my time in the living world, but what I do know is my age. I was thirteen when I passed away."

She then smiled. "Souka? That's great then; you get to celebrate your fourteenth birthday with me."

_"With you, huh?"_

"Well, don't just stand there, make a wish and blow the candles so that we can eat it together!"

"Ah yeah..."

Sitting in front of the decorated cake on the kotatsu table, I closed his eyes. I had a lot to be thankful for. Long ago, I have always believed that life is just plain cruel to me. I barely had any friends, the adults were only using me, and I died a miserable and lonely death. During my time in the heavenly afterlife, things remained more or less the same except for the rare small group of individuals who have forced their way to getting to know me. Though I'm still annoyed, it didn't really bother me as much. They turned out to be alright. It is when I met Momo for the first time that things started to change. Hinamori made me feel special and happy whenever I'm at her side. She always did. I never felt so...alive in my entire life. If only we can stay together forever like this. _"I wish for your happiness Momo."_

In one deep breath, I blew all the candles out.

* * *

_Three hours..._

"Gomen nesai Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori said. "I didn't have time to get you a present."

"Iie, that's fine," I replied after taking a last bite out of my slice of fruit cake. _"You didn't need to get me one. You celebrating it with me is a good enough present."_

"Ano Hitsugaya-kun, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Back...when Kira-kun and I were on a date, he told me that he is not the person I love the most, but someone else."

"Some...one else?"

She nodded. "I don't know who he is."

Suddenly, my heart sank. If the person who she truly loves isn't Kira, then who is it? Thinking of other potential men who could become her boyfriend, hurts me. What is more disappointing for me is...I failed to realize it while Kira did. _"Who is this person she truly loves?"_

"Ca-can you help me find him?"

Upon hearing her wish, I knew I couldn't fulfill that request. I have less than three hours left in this world. Even if I told the truth now, I couldn't bear to see Hinamori cry. What would make me feel guilty and sad is to make my first love tear up. "Of course, anything for you."

"Really? Arigato Hitsugaya-kun!"

_"This is for the best," _I thought. "Do itashi mashite."

* * *

_Two hours..._

When Hinamori got tired, she changed into her night clothes. Tucked under the blanket, the raven haired girl turned to me. At the time, I was sitting next to her bedside. "Oyasumi Hitsugaya-kun. I'll see you in the morning."

_"There is no morning for me anymore," _I thought. "Oyasumi Hinamori. Sweet dreams."

I watched her go to sleep, but not until I heard her final words. "Same...to you."

A few minutes later, I placed a hand over her face, feeling her breathing pattern. Confirmed that she is deep asleep, I pulled back his hand and summoned a sheet of decorated paper and an ink brush. Catching the objects with that single hand, walked my way to the kotatsu table. I sat down behind it and began writing.

* * *

_One hour..._

It took me a long time. I wanted it to be perfect so that there would be no misunderstanding when she reads it. It took me a long time to finish; almost the whole two hours I have left in this world.

As I wrote the things I needed to say, I thought about our first meeting. Back then, all I ever cared about is completing my job so that I can get back to my world and sleep in. I also initially thought about Momo as just some hopeless girl who couldn't do anything on her own without someone's supervision. However, as time passed by, I have gotten to know her. She turned out to be someone who is shy and a bit clumsy, but aside from that, she's sweet and kind hearted. In addition to that, she's hard working and dedicated. Hinamori Momo became someone whom I became attracted to by more intimate means than friendship. With that said, I have decided to make her happy by any means even if it ends up hurting my own. She's that special to me.

* * *

_Five minutes..._

I dug my right hand into my pants pocket and pulled out a small white box. Walking over to her study desk, I slowly opened the top drawer. Placing the box inside, it was followed with the letter. I quietly closed it once more. During that time, looking at my hand, I can see it fading away. I cursed under my breath, "Kuso, it's time already?"

_Four minutes..._

I did not have any time left to spare. I have a few minutes left at most. Sitting by the sleeping girl's side, I silently watched her rest peacefully in deep slumber. "Even though I failed this mission, I'm glad you're going to be alright after all you've went through. I hope the best of luck to you and your future. Someday, you will find the one true person who will love you forever. I believe it."

_Three minutes..._

Leaning towards her, I gave her a light lip kiss. Even though I'm a spirit and she's a human, I just savoured the moment while it lasted as if we're both of the same kind. By the time I finally put some distance between each other, I could feel my heart anguish in pain. If only I could stay any longer, but I knew I couldn't. My superiors and the law of the heavens wouldn't allow it. "I'm sorry I did that without you knowing. I-I am happy to have met you. If I didn't, I would have never understood the meaning of falling in love. You may not hear my words, but I will always love you, Hinamori Momo."

_Two minutes..._

Sensing my partner's presence suddenly appearing at my side, I stood up and slowly turned towards the open window. "Taicho..." she said.

"Let's go Matsumoto."

Even though I was acting all emotionless and commanding like always, I knew I couldn't fool her. She knew better that I was keeping all the emotions all to myself; the feelings of sorrow and pain. "Yes sir," she finally replied.

_One minute..._

Stopping at the last minute, I took one final look at the sleeping girl and turned my head to look at her study desk. With a silent sigh of defeat, I closed my emerald-teal eyes and soon disappeared into the night alongside my guardian partner.

_"Good bye Momo."_

* * *

**References**

Souka - Is that so

Ohayo - Good morning

Minna - Everyone

Sensei - Teacher

Gomen nesai - I'm sorry

Iie - No

Hai - Yes

Tanjobi Omedeto - Happy Birthday

Arigato - Thank you

Do itashi mashite - Your welcome

Oyasumi - Good night

Kuso - Shit / Damn

Taicho - Captain

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah yeah, this is the part where I should be getting ready to run away from the upcoming vegetables, kitchen utensils, tools, blazing fiery pitchforks, and other foreign items being thrown at me by the angry HitsuHina fan club mob. I made Toshiro leave Momo. I'm guilty! Find out what happens in the next chapter when Hinamori finds out Hitsugaya left her.

In the meantime, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! GAH!! *runs* *leaves sign* AznVKai will be back from vacation on Thursday. In the meantime, she will have limited access to the internet. So, you might not hear from her until next week. Laterz!


	10. The One I Truly Love

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way! All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Guess who's back in town?! Yes, I'm back and here with chapter ten and it's an early update too! Sorry for leaving you all hanging the last time I updated, but yeah...now it's time for me to satisfy your HitsuHina loving hunger with virtual cookies and the reading for this chapter. A very special thanks goes to** FrozenIceCream, akiharu-chan, chibiussa, KnowledgeandImagination, Konekko144, kRyStAlt3aRz, feronia. wings, Teddybear22, PhoenixSong4232, echo of silence, ayume hime, Camilla. Shinigami, Captain Soi Fon, RiiXHitsuHina** for all your reviews! Find out Hinamori's reaction when she finds out that her heavenly guardian's gone next! Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
_

_

* * *

_

**Blessed from the Heavens**

**Chapter Ten:** The One I Truly Love

**Hinamori's POV**

I woke up the next day to find the first snow falling from the glass door. Quickly getting out of bed, I came running up to it to be captivated by the scenery. "Kirei," I said with awe. "The first snow has finally arrived."

Turning my body to the side, I found the heavenly guardian no where to be found. _"Hitsugaya-kun...he's probably flying off somewhere on his own for a while."_

With that said, I went to my wardrobe, pulled out my uniform clothes, and headed my way to the washroom to take a warm shower.

* * *

Everything went normal as usual during the school day. For me, it's a little different. my thoughts seem to always make its way to wonder about Hitsugaya-kun's whereabouts. _"Where has he gone? What does he need to do? Why hasn't he came back yet?"_

Just to make sure, I took the time at lunch to call out to him from the top of the roof. By that time, the snowy weather continued to fall, but at a more intense rate. There is about seven centimeters of snow on the ground. "Hitsugaya-kun! Where are you? Hitsugaya-kun!"

I called his name in the opposite direction. "Shiro-chan! Mou, it's not funny. You're not planning to sneak up on me again, aren't you?"

"Hinamori-kun, what's wrong?" a familiar voice asked.

Looking down on the ground, I found Kira and the rest of my friends from classes 2-1 and 2-3 waiting. "Kira-kun! Minna-san!" I said as I sat down on the staircase roof to jump safely onto the building's roof.

"What are you looking for Momo?" Ichigo asked.

"A lost pet or something?" Orihime added.

"If that's the case, we'll help you look for it after school," Rukia said.

"Yeah, the more the merrier," Renji agreed.

"This way, we'll find it much faster," Kira said.

_"Gomen nesai minna-san, demo it's not something you can see. Out of all of you, only I can see him," _I thought. "Thank you for your concern, but I can handle this myself. Daijobou, I know I will find him."

With that said, I ran back inside the school to search for him in another private place in the school grounds. "Hn, whatever she's looking for, it must be really important," Renji said.

"Yeah," Kira agreed, smiling. "I hope she finds it soon or else she's going to feel bad for the rest of the day."

"Hai..." Orihime agreed.

"We should go back inside," Ichigo said. "We can't stay here any longer as long as we're wearing these clothes."

"Good point," Renji agreed as the students went back inside the building together.

* * *

"It's still snowing..." I said as I continued looking and looking. At the end of the school day, my efforts bear fruitless. Hitsugaya-kun is nowhere to be found. I began to become very worried about him. _"Where are you Hitsugaya-kun?"_

That question filled my thoughts for the whole time I walked home. From time to time, I looked back and forth for any trace where the white haired boy could have went. _"No luck...he's nowhere to be found."_

Resting my body on my comfy bed in the bedroom, I stared at the white ceiling. _"Out of all places, where could he be?"_

I couldn't imagine the exact place he could be. Besides, he's a heavenly guardian. He can fly to the other side of this world if he wanted to be there and then come back in minutes. The possibilities are endless. Getting out of bed, I walked over to my study desk and sat down. _"He'll come back soon enough. So there's no need to worry about him," _I thought.

Deciding that I should do her homework while passing the time, I opened the top drawer to discover it inside: a letter and a white small gift box. Picking up the letter, I began to analyze it. "What is this?" I wondered. "It's addressed to me."

Curious, I opened the envelope and read the letter's contents inside.

_By the time you read this letter, you probably have already found out that I am not around._

I paused. "Hitsugaya-kun wrote this," I said before I read on.

_Over the last three months, we've been through quite a lot of things together. I really am glad I got the chance to meet and get to know you better. To tell you the truth, this mission really did have a deadline. I only had three months to stay with you before I had to move on and start on my next assignment. __I have broken our promise and lied to you. __I'm sorry. I did not want you to worry about me. Please find in your heart to forgive me. _

From that moment on, I didn't know whether to get mad at him or not. I should be mad at him for lying to me like that, (He's the heavenly guardian! He can't lie!) but I soon thought of reasons why he might have done that. Why did he lie in the first place?

_If I had the option, I would stay with you a little long--no, forever is a more appropriate word to describe my feelings to you. If my deadline wasn't at midnight, I would have taken the time to personally say my final words to you._

_Hinamori Momo, I love you._

I winced at the words. _"Shiro-chan...loves me?"_

_Now isn't that funny? A guardian like me is in love with a girl who hasn't lived all her years yet. I'm sorry to tell you all this in this way, but thanks for taking the time to read it. Anyway, that's all I have to say. I'll always be watching over you from above. May you find happiness in any place you go. I will never forget you.  
_

_The present I left for you is a little something I thought you'd like. Think of it as a thank you for being my friend. You worked hard, you really did._

_From your heavenly guardian, _

_Hitsugaya Toshiro_

_P.S. Always smile; it suits you Bed Wetter Momo.  
_

In a flash, I could feel an eerie silence fill the room. I slowly turned my eyes to the small gift box sitting in her drawer. Placing the letter on the desk, I then picked up the box and opened the lid to find a shining and sparkling peach pendant inside. Taking out the piece of jewelery, I held it tight against my chest. Tears began to fill my eyes and fall onto my cheeks. I felt my heart suddenly anguish in sorrow and pain. I have finally realized the truth.

Why didn't I realize it before? Why didn't I realize that the heavenly guardian had feelings for me? Why couldn't I notice my true feelings in the first place? All I ever needed was him. He's the only one who understood and cared for me the most. He is the one who is sent to watch over me in the first place; the gift from the heavens. Because I was busy focusing on confessing to Kira, he decided not to tell me his feelings as he counted the days until his departure. It turned out that the one who is suffering the most isn't me, but the heavenly guardian, Hitsugaya Toshiro. It must have been unbearable to hold back his feelings and do his job. He sacrificed his own happiness just to try to fulfill mines. "Oh Toshiro, why did you have to leave?" I asked. "You promised me that you'll stay here and be at my side."

Using my arms to wipe the tears from my eyes and cheeks, my efforts were in vain. More tears appeared and came running down my cheeks. "Please...come back."

Now that I couldn't see him anymore, I am unable to see the brightness in my future anytime soon. My happiness disappeared along with him into the dark and cloudy sky. I can't even see myself smile in the days, weeks, or even months to come. For the rest of the night, the falling snow turned into a raging and long storm.

I cried for his return.

"Shiro-chan, I-I love you too."

* * *

**References**

Kirei - Beautiful / So pretty

Minna - Everyone

Daijobou - It's alright

Gomen nesai - I'm sorry

* * *

**AznVKai:** *wipes tears from the corner of my eye* Gah, as I was writing this and the previous chapter, I could feel myself tearing up. It's such an emotional moment for these two. They really need a good hug from their HitsuHina fans...(hehe, they might not want my hug especially what I did to them. xD)

What's so difficult about this chapter is keeping Toshiro away. Gah, I just have the temptations to add him in so that he can comfort her...sigh.

Yeah, now it's time for you all to predict what should happen next. I really want to know what you think even though I have a feeling you're mostly going to say the same thing, but hey...are they going to be together? Are they not? And explain your reasoning. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks.


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way! All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note**: This is it, the epilogue! Thank you so much to everyone who has been supporting me all this time! Special thanks goes to **PhoenixSong4232, kRyStAlt3aRz, KnowledgeandImagination, FrozenIceCream, Captain Soi Fon, Teddybear22, chibiussa, echo of silence, RiiXHitsuHina, ayume hime, Koneko144, -purple. cat. princess-, feronia. wings, Neko-cheung **for the reviews! Without no further delay, let's start the show! Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
_

_

* * *

_

**Blessed from the Heavens**

**Epilogue**

_Three months later..._

She is able to smile once again just like the blossoming flowers of spring. Since the day he left her, she has never forgotten him. Although it took her all this time, she now have accepted that the heavenly guardian cannot be with her anymore. She also accepted her true feelings; she is and will forever be in love with him. The proof is wrapped around her neck. Every day, Momo now wears the peach pendant wherever she goes. It's the closest thing to being next to him. "Hinamori-san," Inoue said as she, Hinamori, and the rest of the crew were walking through the Seireitei streets together. "That's a nice necklace you got there."

Upon touching the peach part of the pendant with the tips of her fingers, Hinamori replied, "Arigato."

"Where did you get it?"

"There's no point in asking her that," Rukia said. "She must have gotten it from her new boyfriend, right?"

The raven haired girl does not deny it. It is true. Just as he offered his heart to her, she will do the same for him. She believes that she will get another chance to see him again. "Yes. As a matter of fact, he is."

"Really, who is he? Have we met him before?" Ichigo asked.

"His name is Hitsugaya Toshiro and no, you haven't met him."

"Hitsugaya, wait isn't he the person you talked about at the beginning of the year?" Renji asked.

Recalling the first day she has met him, the sixteen year old girl nodded with agreement. "Yes, he is the person I was talking about back then."

"Hn, you know something Renji?"

"Ah yeah, I remember that," Kira agreed. "So you first met him back then, am I right?"

"Yes, I first met him on that day," Hinamori replied. "At the time, we were acquaintances. I had a crush on Kira back then. Three months ago, before he went overseas, he confessed his feelings to me and gave me this pendant."

"So you're waiting for him to return," Rukia said.

"Aww, that's so romantic!" Orihime cheerfully exclaimed.

"Oi, are you sure it's okay for you to wait for him?" Ichigo asked. "What happens if either you or him cheated on each other?"

Smiling with content, Hinamori turned her attention to the clear blue sky above her. "I don't think he will. He's not the type. As for me, he'll always have a place in my heart," Hinamori said.

Crossing his arms over his chest, the orange haired teenager replied, "You're such a loyal girl Momo. He better come back to you or else I'm going to have to beat him up!"

"Yeah, I agree!" Renji agreed.

As the two teenagers are all fired up, Hinamori quietly whispered her words of love and friendship. "Wherever you are Shiro-chan, I just want to say I love you. Even though we are living in different worlds, one day, we'll be together. Please wait for me."

Just as she is about to catch up to her friends, Hinamori noticed someone familiar standing out in the crowd. His white hair, crossing the road. She could feel her body moving on its own. Hinamori chased after him only to lose sight of him. _"Could it be?"_ she wondered.

Her hopes soon died down. What she saw isn't what she had hoped it to be. _"What are you thinking? He can't be here."  
_

"Oi Hinamori-kun! Are you coming or what?" Kira called out.

"Ah hai! I'm coming!" Hinamori exclaimed as she rejoined her friends.

Little did she know, someone stood on the building's roof, looking down at her. He wore red and white shoes and a dark navy jacket on top of his black long sleeved shirt. Also wearing a pair of dark blue pants held up by his blue silver belt and hooked light steel chain at the side, the young human teenager watched her go. Suddenly, a smile formed on his lips. Putting his hands in his jacket pockets, he turned around and began to leave the premises.

The peculiar thing about this young teenager is that he had snowy white hair and glowing emerald-teal eyes.

_"I'll see you again soon...Momo."_

* * *

**References**

Kirei - Beautiful / So pretty

Minna - Everyone

Daijobou - It's alright

Gomen nesai - I'm sorry

* * *

**AznVKai:** Hopeful endings are good to have especially after a very sad departure. But anyway, that's how I've decided how the ending of this fan fic should be. **BUT WHERE'S THE _OWARI?! _**Well, I'm adding one final special hopefully extra long chapter for you HitsuHina fans (Think of it as a one-shot sequel!). I know that once you finish reading this chapter, you'll all want to see them together again! How is he able to come back? What happened to Matsumoto anyway? And most of all, I WANT THE AWESOME HITSUHINA LOVEY-DOVEY **NOT **ONE SIDED KISSING SCENE!!! Etc, etc... Well, your questions and hopefully most or all of your requests will be answered in...

Blessed from the Heavens

Special Chapter:

Blessed from the Heavens Once Again

In the meantime, PLEASE REVIEW (for a quick update)! Thanks!


	12. Blessed from the Heavens Once Again

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way! All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Gah, I can't believe it! It's the moment you've all been waiting for, the special chapter to Blessed from the Heavens. Woot! Big thanks goes to my reviewers: **feronia. wings, Momo - Toshiro, Neko-cheung, kRyStAlt3aRz, Teddybear22, KnowledgeandImagination, akiharu-chan, PhoenixSong4232, Shadowface26, FrozenIceCream, echo of silence, SMILES206, Captain Soi Fon**. Without any further delay, enjoy the final installment!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
_

_

* * *

_

**Blessed from the Heavens**

**Special Chapter:** Blessed from the Heavens Once Again

He stood on the building rooftop, looking down at the busy Seireitei streets below. Cars were passing by, the pedestrians were walking through the streets, the kids were running after another, and the store owners were advertising their specialty products. The heavenly guardian, Hitsugaya Toshiro has once again appeared in this world this time as a living human being. "Taicho, sitting here all day isn't going to help you," asked the familiar voice from behind him. "Hinamori-chan isn't going to know that you're here unless you approach her. Plus, you already wasted a good two weeks since you came back here."

"Why are you even here in the first place Matsumoto?" the white haired teenager retorted, turning his attention to her. "Shouldn't you be back in the heavenly afterlife doing all the paperwork I left behind for you?"

"But come on captain, why can't you let me hang out with you?" she complained.

Hitsugaya kissed between his teeth and turned around to walk towards the staircase. There's no way to get his partner to do anything that relates having to sit down behind the desk and do paperwork all day long. It's just not her nature. "Fine, do what you want."

Floating alongside her captain, Matsumoto suddenly said, "Anyway, I'm glad the higher ups have allowed you a second chance to live."

"They didn't give me that reward at all," Hitsugaya corrected, walking down the stairs.

"Eh, they didn't? Then, how you're able to be like this in the first place?"

"Momo wished to be together with the one she loves the most, that's why."

"Even they can't overpower wishing stars."

"It's the heavenly law, remember?"

"Hn, is that so?" she wondered for a moment before the strawberry orange haired guardian partner slapped him on the back.

Jerking forward, the heavenly guardian almost lost his balance. Holding onto the railing with a hand, Hitsugaya yelled at her, "Oi, are you trying to kill me after I have been revived?!"

"Well, you better thank her with a loving kiss when you see her!" she said, winking. Seeing the glare from his eyes, Matsumoto couldn't help but smile in return.

"Shut up..."

* * *

She then heard a clinging noise. Looking down on the ground to see her peach pendant lying there, Hinamori Momo quickly kneel down on the floor, grabbed it, and sat back down on her seat. Opening the palm of her hand, she held the pendant out. She sighed with relief. The girl is glad that it was not seriously damaged. Clenching it in her fist once more, she placed it on her chest. Smiling to herself, she turned her head towards the window. "The weather's nice today," she said.

"I think so too Hinamori-kun," said a voice.

Turning her head the other way, Momo jumped to see her friend, Kira Izuru standing right next to her. "Kira-kun! How long you have been there?"

He chuckled. "Long enough to listen you talk about the weather."

"Oh..."

"Oi Kira, Hinamori!" called out another voice. Raising their heads to see their classmate, Abarai Renji at the back door with his bag carried behind his right shoulder. "Let's get going already! Ichigo and the others are going to get sick and tired having to wait for us."

"Ah hai!" Hinamori replied. Knowing that he is not going to wait any longer, Momo began gathering and putting her needed notebooks into her school bag. Once finished, she closed it and proceeded her way to the back door of class 2-1. "Kira-kun, hurry up already!"

In response, the pale blond haired teenager quickly packed his belongings and joined them. Together, they left the classroom to meet with their other friends at the front of the school building. "Minna-san, we're over here!" Inoue Orihime called out as she waved to them.

Waiting for them alongside the long orange haired girl is schoolmates Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, and upperclassman Hisagi Shuhei. "Yo, where are the others?" Renji asked.

"Chad's busy with other matters and Ishida's somewhere doing his own business," Ichigo replied. "What about Ikkaku and Yumichika?"

"They got detention," Kira explained.

"Hn, let me guess, Ikkaku started a fight once again during class and Yumichika joined in on the fun."

"Bingo, they will never change," Renji said.

"Hinamori, what happened to your pendant?" Rukia asked, pointing at the place where she wore it around her neck.

"Ah daijobou, the string just broke a while ago," Momo replied as her hand dug into one of her bag pockets. "It's in my bag here...eh?"

She then began ruffling through her other pockets in her bag. Her pendant is no where to be found. "What's wrong Hinamori-kun?" Kira asked.

"My pendant, it's not in my bag," Momo said worryingly.

"Hn, so it's lost," Renji said. "You can always get another one."

All of a sudden, Rukia kicked him by the shin, sending him jumping up in pain. "Ouch, what was that for Rukia?!"

"How can you say that?!" Rukia snapped. "That pendant is given to her by her boyfriend! Of course it is important to her. She can't afford to lose it!"

Renji felt like an idiot. How can he forget something something important as this? Scratching the back of his head, he apologized to the raven haired girl, "I'm sorry Hinamori."

"Iie, it's alright," Momo replied.

"Let's all go back into the school, split up and look for it," Ichigo suggested.

"Good idea," Hisagi said. "Abarai, Ichigo, you two check the shoe locker room. Rukia and Orihime, you two check class 2-3. Kira and Hinamori check class 2-1. I'll check the hallways. We are to meet at the shoe locker room once we're done searching."

Nodding with agreement, everyone ran back into the school to start their search for the missing peach pendant necklace.

* * *

For the next half hour or so, the seven friends scattered throughout the different parts of the school building, searching for Momo's missing pendant. However, they all returned to their meeting spot empty handed. "Sorry Momo, we couldn't find it," Ichigo said.

"Souka?" Hinamori replied sadly. She is hoping to find it. Besides, it is the most important treasure she has. "Thanks for taking the time for helping me find it."

"We'll come to school early tomorrow to search for it again, okay?" Kira suggested.

"Yeah, there's still a few places we haven't checked yet," Orihime said, "like the lost and found box and on the roof."

"Arigato minna-san," Hinamori thanked.

"Well, let's all head home for now," Ichigo said. "I'm exhausted."

"Me too," Renji agreed as the group of teenagers were leaving the school premises.

Just then, she heard a sound. Stopping in her tracks, Hinamori took a moment to figure out where the sound is coming room. She looked ahead to find a boy, about four feet eleven (1), tossing her pendant up in the air and catching it again with a single hand. He wore a white long sleeved jacket over his black sleeveless hooded shirt. He also wore a pair of navy blue pants and brown shoes. What made her to be attracted to him is his all too familiar snowy white hair and glowing emerald-teal eyes. _"It...can't be."_

"Hn, is there something wrong Hinamori-kun?" Kira asked.

"I think Hinamori-san's attracted to him," Rukia pointed out at the white haired teenager leaning against the wall of the front courtyard entrance of the school.

"That little shrimp?" Ichigo questioned, turning to the dazed raven haired girl. "Oi Momo, he's too young for you."

"Shiro...chan," she whispered.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed her standing there in shock. Smiling with amusement and content, he left his waiting spot and approached her. Ignoring her companions around her, he stood in front of her, holding out the one thing she wanted to find. "You dropped this," he said.

As she held out the palms of her hands in front of him, questions flooded her thoughts. Is it for real? What is he doing here? How is he visible to everyone? Instead of returning it to her, he revealed a bouquet of mixed flowers, he hid behind his back. It was filled with roses, daffodils(2), and lily of the valley(3). "And this is for you."

She really didn't know what to say. Momo is still having trouble comprehending the whole situation. She just accepted the flowers. The next thing she knew, he is already behind her. The raven haired girl felt something cold on her neck and soon realized he is just putting her pendant back on around her neck.

"A-Arigato."

"Do itashi mashite."

"Hey, no offense, but Momo already has a boyfriend," Ichigo said. "Tough luck for you."

"Um Kurosaki-kun," Momo suddenly said. "He _is_ my boyfriend."

"Your what?!" Renji snapped before he began to take a closer look at the white haired teenager. Folding his arms over his chest, he continued, "He doesn't look like boyfriend material if you ask me."

Giving him an icy glare, he could tell that the red head is feeling his chilly powers creeping up his back. Knowing that, he allowed the temperature around him return back to normal; not like anyone, except for him and possibly Hinamori could feel it. "Hitsugaya Toshiro, it's a pleasure to meet you all and thanks for taking care of Momo."

"Eh Shiro-chan, don't say that!" Momo exclaimed.

"Oi, it's Hitsugaya!" snapped back the white haired teenager.

"Hinamori-kun?" Kira asked.

Suddenly remembering that her friends are watching them, Momo turned to them and quickly said, "I completely forgot that he came here to pick me up from school. We planned on going out together later in the day. Sorry about that you guys. I'll see you all at school tomorrow!"

With that said, Momo grabbed Hitsugaya's arm and pulled him away from the group. As a result, the two quickly left the school premises. Putting her hands together, Orihime said happily, "So that's her boyfriend! He's quite the cute one."

"I think Hinamori has strange taste," Renji said. "She likes younger guys."

"Ultimately, age doesn't matter when it comes to love," Rukia replied, "and those two really do look like they care for each other."

Earning a nod of agreement from Hisagi and Kira, the pale blond haired teenager said, "She must be really happy right now. After three months of not seeing one another, he comes back to see her."

"I wonder how long he's planning to stay here," Orihime wondered. "He should hang around with us so that we all can get to know him."

"Yeah and see if he's worthy enough for Momo," Ichigo added.

"Oh hell yes, I can't wait to give him a good welcome beating," Renji agreed which left the others sighing with defeat.

"Those two will always be the same," Orihime said.

"Yeah, that's them alright," Rukia agreed.

* * *

By the time she finally stopped pulling him, they were at the river bank. "Oi, what was all that about?" Hitsugaya asked.

"What are you doing here?" Hinamori suddenly asked, ignoring his question. "Shouldn't you be somewhere doing some other mission or something?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, the white haired boy replied, "I would do that if it weren't for someone who wished under a shooting star for her true love to be together with her."

"Eh, you mean..."

"The higher ups from the heavenly afterlife had no other choice, but to give me a second chance at life. In other words, I'm here to stay."

"Shiro-chan, I...um."

Placing a finger on her lips, he said the words first. "Let me say it. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now, standing at your side. For that, I will make you the happiest girl in this life and in the next. With all my heart and soul, I love you Hinamori Momo."

She just smiled. Who would have thought that this dream turned out to become reality? Putting her arms around his neck and his around her waist, the two pulled each other close. Just when they were inches away from closing the distance between their lips, an all too familiar voice Hitsugaya recognized interrupted, "Yo taich--ah, ou...sumi masen, I must have caught you in the special moment."

Irritated, Hitsugaya suddenly broke his embrace with Hinamori and yelled at the strawberry orange haired guardian floating right next to him, "Matsumoto!"

Even though he's now a human, the heavenly guardian is still able to see spirits of the afterlife. Sometimes he wished, he didn't had that ability. Hinamori, on the other hand, is questioning her boyfriend's actions. Who is he talking to and what is he so upset about? But soon after, a thought came into mind. She asked, "Hitsugaya-kun, by any chance you are talking to one of your friends from the heavenly afterlife?"

Ignoring his partner for a moment, Hitsugaya resumed his attention to her. He sighed with defeat. There's no point in lying to her about it. Besides, he did tell her about the things that go on in the afterlife. "It's just my guardian partner. She happens to drop by at the most inconvenient times of the day."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Matsumoto said, "Now that's mean taicho. I don't do that all the time."

"Souka? What is her name?" Hinamori asked.

"Matsumoto Rangiku, it's a pleasure to meet you Hinamori-chan!"

"Matsumoto Rangiku."

"Souka? It's a pleasure to meet you Matsumoto-san."

"Just call me Rangiku-san."

Noticing that Hitsugaya isn't responding for her, the older guardian raised an eyebrow. _"That taicho definitely doesn't want me interacting with his girlfriend, but I know better..."_

With a flick of a finger, Matsumoto mustered some of her powers to summon a silver coloured cell phone in her captain's hands. "Hn, what is a cell phone doing here?" Momo asked.

The white haired teenager then sighed with defeat. He knew exactly what she wanted him to do. Flipping the phone open, he pressed the talk button and held it up so that the camera lens is pointing right at her. Hinamori looked at the screen only to find the pale golden winged guardian waving happily at her. "Yo, can you see me now Hinamori-chan?" she asked.

"Ah! I can see her!" Momo exclaimed as she took the phone from Hitsugaya. "Sugoi!"

"That is a spiritual phone I've created so that you can see me or any of us guardians from the Thirteen Guardian Squads which are flying around in the area," Matsumoto replied. "Just remember to do exactly what taicho did a while ago. By the way, just call me Rangiku."

"Ah hai!"

"Oi Matsumoto, you shouldn't be giving freebies to the living who aren't supposed to know specific details of the heavenly afterlife," Hitsugaya stated. "You should already know that rule by now."

"Yeah, but still...I want Hinamori-chan to meet me at least once. I'm sick and tired of waiting for her to meet me the normal way. Besides, the heavens are not allowed to penalize me unless Hinamori goes around telling everyone that we exist."

The white haired guardian then scowled. There's no point fighting against Matsumoto over these things. She's just too good at making excuses, but then again...he's the type of person who doesn't want to waste time on someone lazy and mostly annoying like her. "Are you here to check up on Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori asked.

"Actually it's more like running away from her duties again," Hitsugaya said.

"What are you talking about? I'm not irresponsible!"

"I know that, it's just your laziness I'm always irritated about."

"Anyway, I'm glad taicho has you as his girlfriend. Giving him a second life is the best thing that could ever happen to him and myself. He deserves a long vacation after working hard everyday in his office and on his missions. He's such a workaholic."

"S-Souka?"

"Hai!"

"Shouldn't you get going now?" Hitsugaya asked. "Soitaicho's expecting the paperwork to be done by the end of the day."

"Eh?! Why didn't you tell me that sooner?!"

"I already told you Matsumoto before we even got here!"

"Aw, how stingy...can't you help me finish them?"

"Oi..."

"I'm just kidding!" Matsumoto said. "I'll get it done."

Waving to the young couple, the strawberry orange haired guardian said her final farewell. "Taicho, be sure to take care of Hinamori-chan or else I'm going to haunt you. Hinamori-chan, now there's no excuse to be sad now that he's at your side. Oh yes, one more thing, be sure to sleep with each other tonight. I'm sure you two are going to totally love it!"

Before either of them could say anything, she already disappeared. Blushing at the comment, the two turned away from one another, trying to compose themselves. "Mou...I think I can understand how much you feel," Momo said. "Rangiku-san's quite the lively guardian."

"Tell me about it," Hitsugaya replied.

"By the way, what did she mean by that last comment?"

"Hn, oh yeah, I'm living with you from now on," Hitsugaya replied as he casually walked ahead in the general direction where the Hinamori residence is.

"Eh, since when?!" Momo exclaimed as she ran after the younger teenager. "What about Obaa-san?"

"Daijobou, she's fine with it," Hitsugaya replied._ "Unfortunately, I can't tell her the real reason."_

_

* * *

"You, must be the one who has been helping Momo this whole time," Obaa-san said._

_Shocked to hear her say those words, Hitsugaya said, "Then...you."_

_She nodded with agreement. "Don't worry, I just had a feeling it was you. Thank you for taking care of my grand-daughter."_

_"Iie, thank for not telling anyone."_

_"What is your name, young one?"_

_"Hitsugaya Toshiro."_

_Suddenly feeling her warm hand being placed on his head, Hitsugaya looked up to see the elderly woman smiling. "Well Toshiro, you're always welcomed to stay here whenever you need it. Be sure to not tell Momo about this, okay?"_

_With that said, he smiled back as he slowly nodded with agreement. "I understand Obaa-san..."_

* * *

"Souka? That's great!" Momo said cheerfully. "We can have so much fun together! Wait, does that mean you're also..."

"I'm going to attend your school and class starting tomorrow."

"At this time of year? The final exams are coming up within a few weeks!"

"Hn, that's fine with me. I'll be ready by then. Besides, getting into Seireitei High is the hard part. Retrieving and altering the information my student documents is a lot of work especially when Matsumoto keeps making mistakes in the process."

"Oh..."

"But anyway, more or less, that is all in the past."

Things couldn't get any better for her. It is true; she now believes it. Starting today, she is certain that her future with her heavenly guardian is going to be a bright one for the years to come. They walked together with their hands intertwined with one another. "Shiro-chan..."

Turning his head towards her, he said, "Hn?"

"I'm glad you're here from now on."

Seeing her smile, tempted him. With a swift move, he pulled her towards him so that his lips could touch hers. Hinamori was surprised at his sudden dominance, but didn't mind at all. She willingly gave herself to him. Wrapping their arms around one another, they stood under the clear blue sky, sharing their first kiss as a couple living in the same world. And it's just the beginning...

* * *

_Dreams do come true. You just have to believe. With that, I know I am thankful for being blessed from the heavens once again.

* * *

_

"Welcome back Shiro-chan."

"It's good to be back Momo."

**~ OWARI ~**

* * *

**References**

Taicho - Captain

Hai - Yes

Minna - Everyone

Daijobou - Are you alright

Iie - No

Souka - Really / Is that so

Arigato - Thank you

Do itashi mashite - Your welcome

Sumi masen - Excuse me

Sugoi - Amazing

Soitaicho - Captain Commander

Obaa-san - Grandmother

(1) In the Bleach Anime/Manga series, Hitsugaya's actually four feet four. (Wow, now that's short!) Since this is a fan fic, I just made him a bit taller, but he's still shorter than Momo who is about five feet. In my opinion, I like lil'Shiro to be rather short. Besides, making him very tall is just plain weird to me, no offense.

(2) Daffodil - It is the tenth division flower insignia which represents mystery and egoism.

(3) Lily of the Valley - It is the fifth division flower insignia which represents pure love, sacrifice, danger, humility, and sweetness.

* * *

**AznVKai:** So how did you like this ending?! Much better, isn't it? xD After a good few months of separation, they're finally together! How kawaii. I feel all fluffy inside. Ahem, it's time for me to say some words to my reviewers. **momoxtoshiro135, Kikuri6, zevir, echo of silence** (_Especially you! You've supported me since Chapter One with all your reviews!!! Special HitsuHina shaped virtual cookies for you!! Yum!_), **Teddybear22, George, ayume hime, Captain Soi Fon, PhoenixSong4232, Koneko144, Chire, FrozenIceCream, Neko-cheung, kRyStAlt3aRz, feronia. wings, Ruize, KnowledgeandImagination, Momo - Toshiro, Camilla. Shinigami, RiixHitsuHina, Kinaia, akiharu-chan, chibiussa, - purple. cat. princess -, Shadowface26, SMILES208.** Now that this fan fic's finished, I have some good news and some bad news. Let's start with the bad news...THERE IS NONE! Psyche! xD

Okay, I'll get serious. I only have good news. Are you ready? Then listen up! There is going to be a SEQUEL! You heard me, **A SEQUEL TO BLESSED FROM THE HEAVENS. **Yay!!! It's going to be Blessed from the Heavens II. (So that you all know it's a sequel. xD) It's going to concentrate on the Thirteen Guardian Squads, of course, the HitsuHina love, and the antagonist. To be honest, I'm iffy about writing sequels. I tend to lose interest writing stuff of the same thing for so long. But since I have thought of an idea, I'm hoping it will allow the story to be on par with its original story. I will probably start posting it soon while the idea is still fresh in my mind. So expect it to come sometime this week or next week at the latest. Wish me luck!

Anyways, compared to the next HitsuHina fan fic I'm going to post later on, it's going to be a little more dark. So much dramatization! Need a hint? Let's see...what should I say? Nah...I won't spill the beans. Kidding! That's mean. xD How about a little spoiler excerpt?

* * *

**Ceased to Exist**

"If only I never met everyone. No one's feelings would be hurt in the first place."

"That my young friend, I can do."

_**I feel like I'm supposed to know her**  
_

"Why are you wearing a haori and Shinigami clothes? You shouldn't be intruding the place and playing pranks you know."

"Baka, do you really think I would run around and do such things? Besides, this is _my_ haori."

**_But I can't remember_**

"Your haori? Then..."

"I'm the newly appointed tenth division captain, remember that Miss Vice-Captain of the Fifth Division."

_**Just...who is she?**  
_

"No, you may not! We don't have time to waste on searching for one of our own men. Besides, your words, Hitsugaya-taicho can not be accepted as solid evidence. You are dismissed from this mission and shall reassign it to Kuchiki-taicho and the sixth division."

"Understood."

"You are all dismissed."

_"Damn it..."_

_**I want to know**  
_

"Ju-Just leave me alone. I-I don't know you."

"I know you're lying. You're the girl who I grew up with! Just tell me the truth!"

**_Why do I keep thinking about you?_**

"I told you I don't know you!"

"Can't you understand? I may not know what happened between you and the enemy...but I know you're troubled with something. Don't you trust me?"

**_Why do I feel the need to protect you?_**

"You're under arrest for disobeying orders of the Gotei 13 and the murdering of your fellow Shinigami! As for you, you are also arrested for working with him. Take them to the Senzaikyū (Tower of Penitence). By orders of the captain commander, they shall be executed within a few hours."

**_Most of all, why..._**

"I'll do my best to get us out of this..."

"What will happen if we can't?"

**_...do I not want to lose you?_**

"Then, we die together..."

_**Tell me. Why?**  
_

_

* * *

_

**AznVKai**: Dun dun dun! Wow, now that I read through this...it totally feels like I made a fan fiction written trailer for Ceased to Exist. LMAO. Review for final comments for Blessed from the Heavens, your interests about the next fan fic, and the future sequel to this fan fic. Laterz!


End file.
